The Road Not Taken
by lilnicky21
Summary: Draco Malfoy was striped of his surname, wand, and wizard status and forced to live in the Muggle World as a muggle. He turned to live a life as a thief but had been caught and tossed into a muggle prison. HPDM slash. 4/4.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does. I don't own the Road Not Taken either, that belongs to Robert Frost.  
__Warning: This will be HP/DM  
__Rating: M for language and suggested content  
__Note: Is not compatible with book seven, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.  
__Author's Note: I may be insane to start another story when one is already on the go but this idea is begging to be written. The story will contain four chapters, one for every verse in 'The Road Not Taken'. Constructive criticism is surely welcome. Updates will be infrequent and far between. _

OOO

Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;

The Road Not Taken

I

"Mister Malfoy, your actions against the ministry and the foundation of your school are inexcusable. You should be sent straight to Azkaban without trial for conspiring murder with He Who Must Not Be Named and your former professor and Death Eater, Severus Snape" Rufus Scrimgeour paused in his allegation staring down at the pathetic lump he must be, slouched in the execution chair. "But, seeing as you have yet to receive the Dark Mark and are under the age of seventeen, you shall not receive such a punishment." He raised his head in false hope. "You will be striped of your surname and inheritance. You will be expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and forced to live a life without magic. You will take an Unbreakable Vow to ensure you do not use your surname for it still has sway over others."

The Vow was taken and the former Malfoy stood in his chair. He gazed over the crowd who presided during his trial and received cold challenging eyes. He couldn't find the strength to sneer. The Minister for Magic pounded a gavel onto the sounding block; instead of hearing the blunt wood meet its mate, he heard the unmistakable sound of an iron door slam into its frame.

Draco woke with a start.

OOO

_My name is Draco Mal- well seeing as I was striped of my surname I guess I will have to say my name is Draco. I am one month short of my birthday. My twenty-third, I believe. I was to be a very powerful and feared wizard, like my father before me, but seeing as I was expelled from my school before my coming of age… I can only be considered an extraordinary muggle. How they have managed to live without magic and survive was beyond me but I do suppose I have learned some things after all. _

_Anyway, back to my story. I lived in one of the purest blooded homes in Britain. I grew up knowing I was better then other half bloods, mudbloods, blood traitors, and other assorted riffraff. My mother and father raised me this way and they made sure it was ingrained into my soul. I was to be the Lord's right hand man after my father. How I must have disappointed the insane blubbering mass that is now my sire. _

_Right after my sixteenth birthday, the Dark Lord sent me a message. I didn't see him face to face at this time so I entered my sixth year with my task in mind. At that time I was very putout thinking that perhaps he didn't think me important enough to see his face. I now realize how stupid I was acting and how lucky I truly was _not_ to see his face. The first term began rather well with the exception of Snaps interference. I mean, how hard would it be to kill the headmaster and persuade Professor Slughorn over to the dark side? Apparently harder then I expected. The remainder of the year proved very frustrating and filled with failure indeed. Then I had major progress with the cabinet! It worked! That night I sent all the necessary messages and contacted the marked Death Eaters. _

_Even though I wasn't yet marked I considered myself a fully fledged Death Eater. I felt powerful. I drank it in and relished in those thoughts. But the moment they came through the cabinet, I felt fear coil in the pit of my belly. I felt sick and I was sick. The room provided the badly needed chamber pots that saved the floor. The men laughed and jeered at me until I felt the need to unleash the skills which my father had taught me. Needless to say they stopped laughing. The man I cursed was unfit to stay so he returned though the cabinet and out came Fenrir Greyback. I turned around and walked through the door to check if it was clear. I didn't want to deal with that monster. After using the blackness powder I bought off the Weasley twins I lead the Death Eaters to the main corridor before the staircase leading to the North Tower. The Order of the Phoenix was of course waiting for us. I managed to escape and run up the stairs where I encountered Dumbledore. Two brooms. The alarms went off in my mind but they were silenced quickly. We talked and I truly believed he could save me. Snape always told me never to trust him but then he was always trying to manipulate me anyway so I did. I was about to give back his wand which I held in my hand but the others arrived. Then Snape came and, without hesitation, killed the Headmaster. He grabbed me and we ran. On the grounds I became aware of someone chasing us. It was Potter. He was yelling like a mad man and shouting curses at us. He tried and missed countless times. Why was he chasing us? Did you know and how? Snape took care of him anyway and we left. We didn't go to the dark lord. No we went into hiding and Snape was scared. I had never seen him that scared. We stayed in hiding until the Order finally flushed us out-. _

OOO

"Good Morning, Inspector Potter. What brings you here this early?" Stan, the office secretary and watchman called out as a young man with slightly messy black hair and bright green eyes entered the room.

"Hello, Stan. The usual as well you know by now," Harry said, accepting a cup of coffee. "Is Dursley here? I have some information for him."

"Sure thing, Inspector Potter, Just be warned he's in a mood. Yesterday he went to his parents' home for dinner and I guess his father went off on him about you again." He shook his head looking at the younger man in awe. "I have no idea how you do it but that man cannot stand even the sound of your name!"

Harry shrugged. It had been six years since he lived at his aunt's and uncle's house and he thought he had heard the last of them but apparently not. When Vernon found out about the plea from the Wizarding World for the muggle police to help in the war, he sneered and had nothing to do with it but then he found out that his darling son, Dudley, had made head guard in the prison system and would deal with others like his freak of a nephew frequently and that the main person he would deal with _was_ Harry, his freak of a nephew, his fit blew gaskets off of man holes all week long. This was a job Dudley could handle, however and one he was good at and enjoyed immensely, even if it meant dealing with his 'criminally insane' cousin.

"Is anything else new? He's just bitter that they got landed with me when my parents were killed."

"That's rough. I'll just go get your cousin now shall I? We had a problem with one of our wacos. The guy was hiding a book from us. Looked like a diary to me but nothing was in it."

Harry chuckled darkly, "We get those too but they never seem to realize the difference between 'full' and 'empty'. Why did Dudley have to deal with it though? Doesn't it seem slightly trivial?"

Stan grinned. "He's for you mate! Picked him up about six months ago, just waiting for you to come around. Dudley thought he might be one of _your kind_ if you know what I mean." He elbowed Harry in the ribs and Harry winced. While everyone didn't _know_ about the Wizarding World except those who needed to know like the police or the prison guards, and most of them had a good enough sense to humour to joke about it after four years of being involved.

"Just get my cousin, you lazy prat!" Harry tried to sound rough without letting the laughter in his voice. He failed, of course.

Stan smirked as he left. A few moments later he returned with the Head Prison Guard in tow. Dudley Dursley was a large man just like his father, though he was more muscle and a couple inches taller. Shaggy blond hair covered his forehead and obscured his baby blue eyes, giving him a half wild look. No wonder he was chosen to be head jailer. The man was huge and he could easily handle most of the 'special cases'. His cousin scowled at him when he saw who was waiting.

"What do _you_ want, Potter?" He sat heavily at his desk with a sigh of relief.

"Just came by to see how you were doing Dudders." Stan snickered in his hand at this and Dudley snarled at him.

"Just tell me what you want!"

Harry sighed. "I was told you had someone for me to pick up, from what I've been told, it's the reason for your irritation. I also have some information for you."

Dudley glared at him for a moment then yelled, "Stan!" Stan jumped and Harry had to work hard not to suppress laughter at the look on the secretary's face. "Get out! And make sure we aren't disturbed."

Stan squealed, "Yes sir!" and left, closing the door behind him.

Dudley turned to Harry and found him already sitting and looking completely at ease. Harry smiled cheekily. "So, Duds, what's this prisoner you have for me?"

"In a moment," Dudley rubbed at his face, "Tell me the information you have for me, first. I hope to hell that it can help!"

Dudley was now twenty three years old and he had a wife, some school sweetheart. Apparently she was the very image of beauty and was also very smart, which Harry highly doubted, seeing that she married his beefy cousin but he has seen stranger things in his years as an Auror. They had a baby girl who was now two or so years old named Alexia Petunia Dursley. However, before the war was able to wear down and stop being an immediate danger, the Dursley baby was taken. It wasn't clear if it was done by muggles or wizards, seeing as there was no magic involved, but they couldn't be too careful. Dudley was at his wits end and his wife, Alexandra, was under constant watch from Mrs Petunia Dursley. When the baby was taken, they notified the muggle authorities but it was a fluke that the wizard Aurors came across the information. Seeing as it could have very well been a magical attack on Dudley's family, they became involved. As Harry was Dudley's cousin, they have given him the task of relaying all and any information they may get. What they had this time was only a lead and it led in a different direction then the last one.

"A man was seen, walking down the streets in Diagon Alley in London. He said something in passing to one of our other men. They mentioned something about a little girl named Allie and the kidnapping." Harry began to relay everything that was told to him in detail. "This man in question said that the girl would be powerful and had to be kept away. This was all he said. We don't know if he has your daughter or not, but when we find him he will be questioned thoroughly." Dudley covered his face with his hands in utter desolation. "I'm truly sorry, Dudley."

"You said that he said she was powerful! Does that mean that-."

Harry shook his head hopelessly. "We don't know if it's her, but if it is, then yes she would be a witch."

"Why?"

Harry shrugged, "My mother was your mum's sister maybe it was something your mum passed down to you."

He looked up, his face hardened. "I will not turn into my father! I don't care what he thought! If she is a witch then she is going to grow up knowing it!"

"It's different when it's one of your own, isn't it?"

"I'm not going to apologize to you, Harry. Don't even think it!"

"That was the farthest thing from my mind," Harry promised. His respect for his cousin had just increased tenfold even if the animosity between them hasn't completely disappeared. "Now, show me this prisoner."

OOO

Draco was lying on his bed, glaring at the cracks in the walls. The guards took his dairy from him and the blond one came in and started yelling at him for hiding things and that he would get his comeuppance soon with _his kind_. Draco snorted. "My kind? Now really! I haven't been my kind for five long years! What does he know about them anyway?"

The keys jingled outside his iron door and a mummer of voices could be heard from the outside. Draco had enough. "Leave me the sod alone you wankers! What did I ever do to you?"

A thump on the door told Draco that that may have been the wrong thing to say at this time. The lock clicked and the bolt slid out. He didn't wait from them to come in. He stood ready to attack them by hand if he had to. While his wand was taken, he found he was still able to use short bursts of magic if his emotions were strong enough. He just hoped rage mixed with fear would be enough to invoke uncontrolled magic. He had been locked up for the past six months and he needed a change! They didn't even give him a bloody trial!

The door opened and he felt his power surge. With a yell of triumph he moved forward only to find himself trapped by invisible bonds. He fell painfully on his side and looked at the sideways feet of his assailant. Following the black polished shoes past the pressed black trousers a black suit jacket with a white dress shirt beneath. He was met with olive toned skin and green eyes. Quickly looking at the forehead Draco found what he was dreading, a pale scar in the shape of a lightning bolt, half covered by a lock of unmanageable hair. He growled as he spoke to his school rival for the first time in half a decade. "Potter!"

OOO

Harry and Dudley stopped outside a large iron door. Harry laughed when he saw it. "We sure do make you guys nervous don't we?"

"It's just a precaution," he stated defensively. "We can never be too careful!"

"I know I know. Well open up the door already!"

There was a shout from the inside. The prisoner was obviously not happy about the treatments he has been getting. Dudley pounded on the door with his large fist to shut the man up. The door was unlocked and Dudley went to open it but Harry stopped him when he felt a surge of power being focused. He shook his head and motioned for the guard to back away. When Dudley was out of the way he pulled out his wand and opened the door, ready to disable the captured wizard. The body fell to the ground in bonds and rolled over revealing his face. Harry was shocked! A muggle prison was the last place he expected to come across Draco Malfoy.

"Potter!" The blond man from the floor growled out. He was obviously as displeased about this as Harry was. The very man who was responsible for the aged Headmaster's death was lying at his feet. The same man who was believed to have perished in the fire. The same man who followed the true murderer in almost every way except when it came time for the cowardly death. Harry was enraged as he glared down at the dishevelled man still bound by the invisible ropes. Harry's wand, forgotten until now, was raised and pointed at Draco.

"Give me one reason to kill you now." His voice was cold and his power began to seep from his skin where it belonged and crackle around him. He ignored Dudley's protest of 'you cannot attack prisoners without reason' and tightened his grip on his wand.

Draco chuckled dryly, "Still a hero, Potter? But still a monster, too. Will you use the same curse which cut open my chest and face?"

Harry hardened his gaze, fury evident in every movement but his wand was slowly lowered. The invisible bonds were released and Draco struggled to his feet. Harry growled out "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead."

"Thank you for the death wish there, Potter. I knew you were dark."

"Answer me, Malfoy!"

Draco's eyes flashed in panic. "Don't call me that! I'm not a _Malfoy_ anymore! Don't you call me that!"

Harry raised his eye brows and sneered at him. "What's this now? Are you not a pet of the once living Voldemort?"

Draco shrank back against his cot and fell onto it. The anger and loathing radiating off Harry could be felt by Draco and the fear on his face just so pathetic that Harry gained control of himself once more. "Come off it, then." He looked over at Dudley who was confused and worried at the state of his cousin. "Is there a place where we can go and sit down? I'm not taking him with me until I know what the hell he is doing alive and in a muggle prison!"

Dudley nodded. "You can go into the private visiting room. It's the place usually reserved for lovers and spouses of the prisoners but its private and I can make sure you're not disturbed." He narrowed his eyes for a moment. "There are cameras in that room so you won't be able to do away with him until you take him into custody."

"I won't be killing him on this property anyway, Dudley. We've worked to hard too get you muggles to trust us, I'm not about to blow it now for revenge that should have run cold."

They were taken into the private room where a table sat between two chairs. Harry took the one closest to the door and waited until Draco sat. Dudley stood at the door for a moment then said, "Behave! If he gains any outer damage that will mean a lot of paper work for me!" He left, locking the door behind him.

They sat in silence in which Harry glared and Draco sighed. When Harry thought he couldn't intimidate Draco anymore then he had already, he started his questioning.

"What are you doing here?"

Draco looked up and rolled his eyes. "Still wanting to be a hero, don't you, Potter?"

"Answer my question!"

"I was arrested six months ago, alright!"

"Why did you get arrested?" Harry was looking curiously again.

"I was found breaking into a house."

"Why?"

"Because I was clumsy!" Draco yelled! It was obvious he was getting tired of these questions but he also knew it was only the beginning.

"No, why did you break into the house?"

Draco shrugged. "They had a nice stereo system and the television? It was a 64 inch platinum, I couldn't turn it down."

"How are you so familiar with muggle equipment?"

Draco rolled his eyes again and said in a voice dripping with sarcasm, "It's because I've lived in the muggle world for almost six years. Please try and ask more intelligent questions."

Harry frowned. "Why-."

"They expelled me and stripped me of my name! Everyone with any amount of intelligence would know that, Potter. I am no longer considered a citizen of the wizarding world. Why do you think I was ever released?"

"Of course I knew you were at trial and why and I have an idea of your sentence but why didn't you die!"

"Die? Why should I have died? The muggle world isn't that dange-."

"The ministry was attacked. Hundreds died, including you and everyone else in the courtroom where the trials were held."

OOO

Draco was speechless. Everyone was killed? That meant that sometime when he was released and the trial was to end, the ministry was attacked. It must have been that which triggered the war so completely. He was believed to be dead along with the other Deatheaters who were in trial and the Minister for Magic himself? He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe something this big just passed him by.

"Is that why no one came to torment me? I would have been ridiculously easy to fuck with, you know."

Potter nodded. "You didn't cause it then?"

"No! Is… is that why you wanted to kill me without even an explanation?"

"Yes, it was. But now I know and I… believe you. How did you escape the fire?"

"I didn't escape the fire. I was long gone by that time, apparently. Once they gave me my sentence, they thought it best if I started right away as a muggle. I was left with nothing on the street. It was hell and you are going to doubt my reasons for becoming a thief?"

Potter stood up abruptly. "I think we are finished. I know now that you aren't what I'm looking for. Have a good life Draco. I hear you still have another twelve months of time to fill." He started to the door and pulled out his wand to unlock it when the sound of a chair knocking over made him turn again.

"Please! Take me with you! I may have been ripped of my status of Wizard but you are the only one who knows that! I can help you, I swear! Look at me; do you think anyone who sees me would connect the pompous Malfoy and me?"

Potter looked at him closely as if sizing him up. He shook his head sadly.

He would have never imagined seeing Mal- Draco beg. "No, I'm sorry Draco. Perhaps I'll reconsider when and if we meet again in a year's time."

No! Potter left the room and locked it behind him. Draco was left in the closed room until one of the guards came to get him. It wasn't time to give up though. Draco knew about the lost daughter of the head jailer for he had heard the guards talk. Just in a matter of time, Potter would come back and beg for help and Draco would bribe him into giving him a wand in exchange for information. He had faith in the hero. He didn't want to harm anyone but he wanted to stop living like a muggle street thief. There were too many factors out there that made life severely unpleasant for both homeless and very poor. He was tired of living like a rat in the sewers. Soon would be the time to get out and return to where he belonged.

OOO

Harry entered his office and shut the door. He lay on his couch and tried to rest and not _think_ about anything whether it be the problem with his cousin's daughter or if it's Draco. He didn't want to worry about anything any more. After the affair with Voldemort, Harry thought he could _finally_ stop caring and being peoples' shield whether they are wizard or muggle. He killed the bastard who murdered his parents and was the cause of terror and turmoil in the wizarding community for half a century. Wasn't that enough? But no, Harry knew it would never be enough. The aftermath of the war caused just as much devastation as the war did. Families were torn apart as the true identities of different members were discovered of being Deatheaters. Missing Wizards were discovered dead and the remaining Deatheaters caused mayhem every chance they got. It was hell all over again.

He closed his eyes, calling to sleep. It was morning when he got back from his nightly rounds and instead of going home he figured he would try and catch up on some sleep in the office. It wasn't the first time nor would it be the last time he would sleep in his office. Harry was one of the younger aurors in the ministry. When he graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he entered into post secondary schooling to finish his training. The usual training period is four extra years. It took him a year and a half to finish due to the war and the part he was to play in it. His friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley also completed in this time to fight in the war. He was the only one to stay doing his best to protect people. Hermione went on to be an accountant for the Gringots bank, and Ron became one of the Unspeakables who work in the very bowels of the ministry itself, (after it was rebuilt). Throughout the war, Ron ingenuity concerning strategy became irreplaceable. After the war, which of course they won, he was offered a job doing secret and unmentionable things. Harry had a strong suspicion that they were creating a new chess game. Perhaps even with more then two players; maybe three or four so it would progress from a game to out right _war_.

Harry felt himself drifting into a restful state when there were a couple of bangs on the door. He groaned and sat up, scrubbing his face. It happened every time he tried to rest at work. He never had a chance to get _comfortable. _He looked at the clock and was startled to realize that it was nine in the morning.

"Harry! Come on, open up!"

Harry winced as his friend's voice filtered though the wood door. With a wave of his wand the door opened, revealing his tall redheaded housemate. "What'd you want, Ron? Aren't you supposed to be in the Department of Mysteries right now?"

Ron grinned, "Nah, snuck out for a while. Come on! You gotta see this! Let's go."

Ron led him out of the office and up three floors. He took him out onto the street in what they commonly call muggleland. There was a protest happening. Hundreds of people lined the street and sidewalks holding signs like 'Release our freedom!' and 'give us the rights to severely depressed lives!' Throughout the crowd, muggles and wizards were together protesting the same thing. A large picture of a house elf in chains drew Harry's attention he blanched as he realized what was happening. They were not muggles and _wizards _in the crowds, they were muggle _women_ and _witches_! The muggle women were protesting the use of magical creatures and the witches were there for fun or revenge! (They look the same when they have a good time or gain revenge on a certain someone). Harry started to laugh and Ron's face was positively glowing.

"Look mate, there's Hermione!" and indeed it was. She was wading her way through the crowd to meet with her best friend and lover. Her face was red from exhilaration and she grinned widely.

"Hi! Ron! Harry!" she was breathless when she reached then and gave then each hugs and a kiss for Ron. "Do you see? I never would have thought it possible!"

The crowd began a chant: No more Magic! Give us Static! We can clean the filth! We don't need the Elf!

Hermione just giggled again and said. "Let's go in for a second so I can explain." They just passed the entrance when a herd of Wizards from the Department of Muggle and Secrecy Sector ran past them to erect barriers around the commotion.

"Hermione, I know you are still active in spew and all but _really_ most of those women are muggles!" Harry was still chuckling but he did understand the gravity of the situation.

"Oh come off it Harry! They are wives and daughters of the police and prison Guards! Their _husbands _and _fathers_ bought the house elves off of the black market where money hungry wizards were selling them!" Hermione's face lost all mirth and Harry's did as well. He had heard of something to that effect happening but as it wasn't in his department, didn't know enough. Hermione, meanwhile, worked at the bank and must have had some inside information in every con happening at this moment.

Harry frowned. "That doesn't explain the witches! They will get caught and be charged, which means more work for _me_!"

She sighed and looked to Ron who was wisely staying out of the conversation. Being an Unspeakable did give him a wider range of common sense. "They are the wives who are losing their house elves to the muggle women. Their husbands make the profit then spend it as they wish while the witches are left to clean up the mess; literally."

Harry was silent about this. He looked out the door where most of the excitement cooled down. There was a large cage of house elves and the muggles were departing, whether obliverated or not, Harry didn't know. The witches were left to give some statements to the wizards. He peeked at Hermione and noticed she was watching him like a hawk. He sighed. "I have to go talk to Kingsley about this. See if I can get off the case. I have too much to deal with at the moment.

He started walking back to the elevator when a hand stopped him. "Harry, there was another reason I'm here." He looked into Hermione's big brown eyes. "I found something about Alexia, you're cousin's baby."

OOO

Draco leaned against the wall as he watched everyone around him exercise. No one bothered him, ever. They didn't pay any attention to him at all actually. The first few days were hard because he had to fight to keep certain prisoners out of his pants. Apparently his grey eyes and white blond hair along with his athletic stature and pointed face were too much for them to resist. The first time was scary and it was then he began to have a feeling of control over his magic. He can channel it through fear better then any other emotion. The man who tried to molest him was unconscious for two days. The others were more weary but still tried until two more ended up in similar states. That was when the staff began treating him with extra caution. This was the first time he was allowed out doors in all the six months. He almost begged the blond man who was with Potter a few days ago to allow him outside. After seeing the wizard, Draco felt immense cabin fever shock. He _needed_ to be outside again. It took three days of good behaviour and sucking up before the Head jailor gave his okay.

He looked up to see a snow white owl fly around the open roofed compound. It swooped and dived at the sparrows passing beneath it. It was odd seeing an owl in day light not carrying post but Draco assumed that in this area it was more regular for the other prisoners gave it a fleeting glance before returning to what they were doing. The owl circled directly above Draco then dived suddenly causing the wizard-no-more to hold out his arm and catch it. The bird landed gracefully, mindful of her talons and peeked affectionately at his matted hair.

"Hey girl. What are you doing here, huh? You're not supposed to be here." Draco looked her over for any sign of injury but found nothing. He lifted his arm into the air and she took off again, passing close enough to allow the tip of her wing touch his head lightly. She was off again and disappeared into the clouds. One of the guards came up to Draco and leaned against the wall beside him.

"She comes, now and then to drop off some mail if you'd believe that." Draco looked at the man beside him. Never before had one of the guards just come up to him and actually began a conversation. Draco was grateful.

"They are beautiful creatures, aren't they, and highly intelligent. I've seen hundreds swoop through tall windows and not mistaken who their burdens belong to." He spoke softly and smiled at some of the memories from his old school days; the marvels of first year and the adventure in the second and third.

The guard looked at him sharply. "So it's true. You're one of them are you?"

"Not any more. I was, a long, long time ago but with some mistakes and a bad choice in role models I ended up here, a muggle prison." Draco looked sideways at the man beside him. "Are you scared?" He raised an eyebrow and sneered in his old fashion.

He shook his head. "I was just surprised is all that Inspector Potter didn't take you away like he usually does. What did you do to get chucked out?"

Draco sneer twisted into a hateful smile targeted at his actions past. "I was given the task of killing the Headmaster and nearly succeeded. When it came time to yell the curse, I couldn't. One of the other professors did it instead. He rushed in just as I was about to give the old man back his wand. That man was killed shortly after by our dear _Inspector _Potter. He just shipped me off to the ministry so I could undergo trial. This was my sentence. To live out my life as a muggle and I was stripped of my surname." Draco shrugged. "It's nice to _talk_ about it, if you know what I mean. I was never open with my thoughts until I had nothing else to rely on."

The man was silent for a while then smiled suddenly. "I know what you are saying and I understand. It's the same with me when my wife died. I thought my life was over and I kept everything I felt in until my house burned down about a year later. I lost everything. When I started working here to maintain a small apartment I started spilling my life story to anyone who would ask. It was sickening in the beginning but after a while I grew to like this new degree of openness." He looked hard at Draco. "Now you are the first prisoner I've talked to about this, keep that in mind eh?" He pushed himself back onto his feet and walked away.

The bell signalled the end of break alerted everyone and they started to pack it in. Draco was the last to leave the compound. He felt like he gained an ally of sorts. He stared at the sky in the direction the owl flew then started in.

OOO

"Are you sure?" Harry was anxious. Hermione just told him of a lead that could very well take them to Dudley's daughter.

"Of course I'm sure! Have you ever known me to research ineptly when it concerns anything of this importance?" She made an undignified sound in the back of her throat. "Anyway, Harry, there is a very large investment with these people. They take young children from the streets and train them as thieves. It's mostly a muggle operation but there are a few wizards who joined in resent years."

"That explains why they took Dudley's kid." Harry stated thinking fast to follow Hermione's train of thought. Years of being tutored by her had instilled the ability to make the mind _jump._ "One of the muggles must have had to deal with him in jail some time in recent years."

Hermione brightened. "Exactly! And you know what? I took a peek at the files-."

"Hermione! You're not supposed to do that! It's against everything you strive for!" Harry was truly shocked that his friend would do anything like that but it was something _he_ would do!

She gave him a pointed look and continued. "One of them went to the same school as he did. Smeltings school for the gifted or some kind of rubbish like that. They weren't the best of friends. Then in the prison, Dudley filed a lot of notes about abuse he received and had to _deal_ with in concern to the prisoner."

"That's not such a good thing, now is it? We'll get her back though, or at the very least we can alert the muggle police about this."

Hermione frowned. "That's not possible. Like I said, there is an investment in this operation. It doesn't matter that it's illegal in the muggle world, apparently it very much legal in the wizarding one! Besides there are _wizards_ there with the muggles. They found a loophole in the new law that states law keepers may have contact with the wizarding world. It states that civilians cannot have contact but it says nothing about _criminals!_" She glared at Harry as if it were his fault. He suggested it but he didn't write it

"Don't blame this on me, _Hermione_! It's another thing I'll let Kingsley know. He is the head of our division!" Harry got up from the chair he was occupying and made his way to the door.

"I wasn't blaming you, Harry! I'm just not happy about it." Came her voice, small and slightly nervous. "You might be able to get a spy into the organization. You need someone who is either a child or not recognized socially then you might have a chance. Good luck, Harry." He didn't turn around but muttered a small 'thank you'. He could feel her pleasure radiate off of her.

OOO

The slamming of an iron door nearby brought Draco out of his dose. It was in the middle of the day. His birthday was tomorrow and he would be twenty-three years old. The number twenty three wasn't anything special in the wizarding world but it was his favourite number. It represented a number of things in his life: The two represented the number of lives he's lived already and he was working on his third. His fourth, he had a feeling would begin very, very soon. The three represented the people that changed his life. His mother who was dead now always showed him the kindness which kept him from falling apart when his father was arrested, his godfather who betrayed his trust but he couldn't find it in his heart to hate him and of course Harry Potter who was in every way his opposite and the one to get him out of the muggle world. Oh yes, he still had faith that Potter would do just that. Now that he was seen and known once more by wizards, it was only a matter of time… After this thought, Draco realized how insane it would have sounded if he said it aloud. Soon he would be back in the world and less time spent in his own head.

His door was opened rather abruptly and Draco was pulled off his bed by his arm. He looked up into a pair of bright green eyes. Draco grinned. "Right on time Potter." he said smugly.

Potter glared, "You're coming with me."

"I didn't expect anything less. It must be an early birthday present." At the inhuman growl that came from Potter's throat, Draco realized he had gone too far. Maybe he should be slightly more sneaky and less blunt…

"You're going undercover in an organization that specializes in taking children and training them as thieves. You will become one of the men who train those kids and monitor what goes on there."

Undercover? I'm monitoring the kids? Is this about the little girl? Draco just shrugged. "I'll do it, but for a price."

Potter looked on in shock. "I'm setting you free! You will be allowed in the muggle world once more! I'll even give you some money so you can get a proper place and find a job! What more do you want."

"I know what I want and I know you can give it to me. Before I tell you though, you have to agree to give it to me. Or else I won't help you and I'll tell them that you are on to them." Draco waited while Harry warred with himself. It was obvious that they thought the girl was taken by this group and it was very likely. Draco had heard about them while he was on the streets. He was slightly surprised that wizards would involve themselves unless there were wizards in the organization… Draco's eyes widened as he came to this conclusion. _That's _why Potter was involved!

"Tell me if you will agree to this before I tell you if I accept." Potter's glare increased and Draco had to push himself not to laugh. How juvenile the request was. The 'you say it first, no you' kind of fight could go on for ages unless Draco upped the stakes.

"If you don't agree with my terms I won't help you find your baby cousin. What was her name again? Alex? Alexis?"

Potters raised his brow and Draco felt a rush of relief. He was right. "Alexia. Do you know anything?"

"No, only that she was taken just before I came here. I heard the guards talking about it." He answered truthfully. Potter would give in to his demands anyway.

"Fine, I'll give you what you want," Yes! "As long as it's legal." Damn, might be slightly more tricky…

"Fine! I'll give you my conditions at a later time." Potter nodded his head and turned to go. When Draco didn't follow he looked back. "Come on! We have to get there as fast as we can. It will be dark soon and then we can fly-."

Draco gasped! To fly again meant so much! He would have done this job without anything in return for a chance to fly once more.

Potter smirked. "I had a feeling you might be pleased, now let's go." He left at a fast pace.

Draco practically ran to catch up after another moments pause. He passed Stan who was the guard that spoke to him the first day he went outdoors. Stan nodded to Draco and wished him a quiet 'good luck' as he opened the door for Potter and himself. He smiled slightly and nodded his head. They passed into the courtyard which was emptied of everything. The walls which usually held gunmen were empty as well.

Two pristine Firebolts leaned against the wall. A snowy owl perched on the handle of one and she hooted in greeting as they approached. "Hi, Hedwig, you ready?" she hooted again and nipped lightly at Potter's hand.

Draco couldn't resist and reached over to stroke her feathers. Potter made as if to stop him but when he saw that Hedwig didn't bite, he backed off. "She likes you. That's odd because she doesn't take well to other people."

"She came by to visit me after she delivered a letter. She's come by often since then." Draco smiled inwardly as the show of trust from the owl slowly changed Potter's opinion about him.

Potter pulled the brooms to hover at waist height. "Draco, when you mount this broom I am going to connect us. You will be leashed to me so you will not… get lost."

Draco smirked, "I won't run away, Potter. I have to ask though, where did you get the spare broom? It's superb."

Potter stilled for a moment then slowly looked at the younger man. "I borrowed it from Ron."

Draco stared at Potter in shock. The weasley came into some gold? Has hell frozen over? Deciding it would be a bad thing to comment Draco threw one leg over the broom and settled comfortably on it. "Where are we going anyway? I'm ready."

Potter screwed up his face and answered, "My home." Before nodding and pulling out his wand. Casting a quick silent charm a connection formed between them. It wouldn't let Draco stray more then ten feet away from Potter. On a one two three, they kicked up off the ground and disappeared into the night.

_LilNicly21_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does. I don't own the Road Not Taken either, that belongs to Robert Frost.  
__Warning: This will be HP/DM  
__Rating: M for language and suggested content  
__Note: Is not compatible with book seven, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._

OOO

Then took the other, just as fair,  
And having perhaps the better claim,  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
Though as for that the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,

The Road Not Taken

II

Sebastian was bored. He had to watch over the children. He was old enough to be with the other men as he was thirteen but nooo, he had to watch the _children_! Sebastian was the first child in this group; he had been involved since he was a meagre six years old. It all began when a man who was old and decrepit, named Robert but called Bert, found him in the gutter. He offered the little boy a place to stay in exchange for a few small favours. Sebastian would become a pickpocket. It was an easy enough job and he was trained by a master. Bert soon found another child and another. Boys and girls both were used, and once the girls were old enough they sought a different way to make money.

It was a neat little organization and one that Sebastian enjoyed. They didn't steal enough to be rich and rolling in the money but were happy, together as a strange little family. Sebastian's parents and sister were killed in a house fire, leaving him homeless. He was ratty and starved when Bert found and saved him. Now there were nearly ten children and a handful of girls who worked the streets. The older boys began robbing houses at the suggestion of one of the other men this organization attracted, and more came every day.

"Hey, boy? Bring the baby up here!" a voice came down the stairs from the 'adults' living room. Sebastian sighed and scooped the two year old into his arms. This baby was a recent addition but she didn't come from the streets. No, she came from a loving family and a well supported home. They stole her. Apparently she was the daughter of one of the guards of the prison Samuel was sent to. Sam was a cruel conniving asshole so as payback he took the guard's little girl to train her as a thief then later, sell her as a whore.

He adjusted the baby on his shoulder and climbed the stairs. She thrashed like she always did but she didn't make a sound. She's never made as much as a peep when she was awake. When she was sleeping was another story.

"'Bout time ya lazy scoundrel. Give 'er 'ere. This gene'lman whants ta see 'er."

Bert was sitting on a couch he called his 'throne' the man who wanted to see the baby was standing a little way from the stairs. His hair, so black it carried blue highlights, fell to thin shoulders. His skin was pale and his features were sharp. His eyes were dark brown with his arched brows framed them perfectly. He was beautiful. "Well don't just stand there, boy! GIVE 'ER TO 'IM." Bert hollered and attempted to swat the boy with his walking stick but was slightly out of reach.

"Alright, alright. Keep yer knickers on, oldster!" Sebastian handed the baby over to the beautiful stranger who took her with care. "Careful wit 'er. She tends to be kinda fussy-." She started cooing and laughing with the man.

He looked up at the curious stares. "A lot of practice had I when growing up in a family of eight. Oldest was I." his accent wasn't one of English decent. He spoke with a Romania edge though he didn't look it. "Her name?" he asked.

"We call her Allie for convenience," said the third person in the room. Sebastian jumped as a dark shadow leered at him. "Good evening, Robert. How are you? I trust the medicine has been helping?"

"Heya Sam. Sure, ta medicine is workin' like ta charm is!" Bert pointed a crooked finger at the man. "See there what Lor's doin there! She's not mute af'er all!"

"Yes, Laurence is very _gifted_ isn't he?" Samuel said with a sneer and left the manor, calling back after him, "I'll be back in a couple of hours." Sebastian just shrugged and took hold of the child again when she was passed to him. He started down stairs when there was a knock at the door. _Wha'ever it is, I don't want none! _

OOO

Draco was cold. He and Potter were waiting outside a rundown manor. From the looks of it, the kitchen was the only room inhabited as was the cellar under it. Draco shivered, half in cold and half in dread. Maybe he was better off in the muggle prison after all…

"Not having second thoughts are you?" Potter whispered in his ear.

Draco moved away to look at him. He would never have admitted that their proximity was making him nervous, but he knew the truth in the deepness of his heart. That was where it was to stay anyway. "No! You just want me to back out so you don't have to give me what I want!" he hissed.

"If you would just tell me what you _want_… No! You're the only one I have! Just… just don't lose your head, alright?" he was breathing heavy, trying to control his voice level. His eyes were shining and his face paled considerably.

Draco could only stare at him after this revelation. "How can you trust me?" he finally asked.

Potter just shook his head. "You never killed Dumbledore and you would have come to the Order for help."

"How-."

He gestured to halt the question. "Now's not the time." He pointed to the door. "That would be Samuel LaCarte leaving the house. You should probably go now, talk to that old man and see if he will let you join up without the influence of that slim ball. Don't reveal that you are a-."

"Wizard or that I know a lot about them besides their basic existence because there could be others there as well, I know I know. We've went over this already!"

"Then go. And send me a message as soon as you can. I'm leaving this area the moment you set foot in that house. Take this." Potter shoved a small package into his hand. "It's a two way mirror. Just speak into it and I'll hear you."

Draco snorted. "And you don't think they'll find a magical artefact." he muttered under his breath, hoping Potter wouldn't hear. He did, but just rolled his eyes.

"You'd think you'd trust me more, Draco." He flashed a grin at the blond boy and nodded his head to the house. Draco sighed and stood from his concealment.

Draco walked up to the kitchen door and knocked as hard as he could. The brisk night felt good on his over heated skin. Footsteps came closer and the door opened. A stranger who was not in the report beckoned him inside. The man was strangely beautiful and he appeared to be a darker less scruffy version of Draco.

"Lor' 'oo's 'ere now?" a voice called from farther in the kitchen. Draco waited patiently as if for an introduction before realizing no one here knows who he is. He felt his face heat up in slight embarrassment. He cleared his throat.

"Master Robert, I presume. I am here because I have heard about an operation concerning children." Draco allowed himself to raise his head in a jaunty fashion. "I think I can help you. Indeed, I _want_ to help you."

The man, Lor was it?, moved out of the entrance and Draco looked on the leader. He was a shrivelled old man, bent over in age with dark spots on his hands and face. His hair was thinning fast and the little hair he had left hung in wisps around his face. His eyes were light blue with milky splotches obscuring the colour. The man was almost blind.

"Come'n, come'n. We can alw'ys use new 'ands in ta field. What did oo say oo'r name was again?" he peered at Draco, trying to see his face. Draco stepped closer.

"I didn't. I am known as many things on the street but you can call me Dominic. It may not be my given name but that was taken from me a long time ago."

Lor grunted. He held out a stiff hand and spoke in an oddly familiar way. "Laurence you may call me. I am recently come as well young master."

Draco/Dominic frowned. That voice… he's heard it from somewhere but he couldn't place _where!_ "Nice to meet you, sir." Dominic rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Now, where are these kids? I've always had a soft place for them." He grinned manically, his eyes lighting in a way that caused the other two men to recoil slightly. This was part of Potter's plan. If he took an unhealthy interest in the children then the other men and possible women wouldn't become overly suspicious as to why he would want to join. He never intended to go through with anything he said anyhow.

The third occupant in the room cleared his throat nervously, Draco turned to him and recognized him for the report. Jack Stanford said, "Yes, well we do like your enthusiasm. However, we don't use the children in such a way." He cleared his throat again. "What I mean to say is, while we have the older girls for that, the young ones are meant to be kept safe…"

"Sir, you insult me. I would never stoop so low as to use little _girls_ as a means for entertainment. My pleasure is… much more- How do you say?- rugged." Dominic smiled a sickly sweet smile. At this moment, Draco wanted to upchuck his lunch. He never thought he would have to play the child rapist. He would never do that to a child. It was something that had always disgusted him and the reason he loathed men like he was trying to portray. This was the life of Dominic not Draco. He took pride in that thought.

OOO

Harry made his way back to the office. The other aurors knew of his plan to infiltrate the Child Snatchers but they didn't know who he was using. They assumed it would be either a squib or muggle in the confidence of the ministry, not some wizard who was expelled for conspiring and Harry didn't plan on enlightening them.

The information he had gathered a few days ago made it clear that it would be a bigger incident then just Dudley's daughter being stolen. Hermione had told him that there were wizards involved in an operation to steal children and raise them as thieves. One of the men involved had wanted revenge on Dudley Dursley from past prison experiences and kidnapped his daughter. The irony was not lost on the small family. A past thief takes a baby from a jail guard and trains her up to become a thief herself. Just yesterday with the help of Hermione, Harry had discovered the location of the lair and the main occupants. Three people were constantly present at all times and one of them never left the old manor. He was the leader and the oldest member, having trained street kids and orphans how to pick pockets and scale walls for the majority of his twisted life. He was called Robert. The most unusual thing about the whole of the operation was that this Robert never allowed his 'kids' to go hungry and he seemed to genuinely care for them, but he was losing control with the arrival of a man called Slinker AKA Samuel LaCarte, a man, who in his younger years attended a private school called Smeltings. Sam's arrival with a baby girl in the last year changed the small private operation into something large and mutated, allowing Wizards to purchase a share in the market of thieving kids. Now the question remained: Who was Sam's wizard friend and how did they come to be in contact? The other man was a Jack Stanford. The name was found in no reccords either wizard or muggle. There was reason to believe that he played a bigger role in the company then was initially thought.

With Draco now behind the scenes, Harry had gained a sense of control over this situation at last. They have been searching for almost a year for his baby cousin. They could now expect to gain and not rest on a stalemate.

OOO

Dominic fit in the scene nicely. As was the time Draco spent in the jail, the people of this small rundown manor seemed content to leave Dominic to himself. Dominic was musing to himself later that night. He was given the choice of sleeping in the cellar with the other men or choosing one of the rooms in the abandoned mansion. He opted for the room. There was nothing perilous about the mansion except the dust and a suspicious looking cabinet which he was positive held a boggart. Since he had no wand there was no way he would open it. He lay on the mattress in one of the rooms with his coat covering him. The covers lay in a heap on the floor. They were looking rather mouldy and he didn't feel like getting sick.

This has been an interesting change of events. Dominic was a muggle, but Draco was a Wizard. A bit wandless at the moment, yes, but a wizard all the same. Draco knew that there was a wizard there but he didn't see him. And he was almost sure that there was more them one; maybe two or three. He couldn't be sure but something was happening. His first task is going to try and find out who those wizards are and what their next step is.

He shifted on the mattress and the package Potter had given him fell out of his pocket. He picked it up and opened it, not exactly sure what to expect. It was a mirror and the only thing that he could see was himself. He chuckled at his dishevelled appearance. His hair was grown out to his shoulders and matted in clumps; a beard of blond hair covered his face. It was a scraggily piece of work and gave his eyes a slightly wild tinge to them. In his old life, he would never allow his appearance to become so rough, now however, he couldn't care less. "Potter?" He whispered, half hoping that nothing would happen. And nothing did happen, for the first thirty seconds but suddenly the mirror flashed and where Draco's face was, now there was Potter, his green eyes holding concern and confusion.

"Draco? Is everything ok?"

Draco almost laughed in relief and embarrassment. He hadn't really meant for Potter to answer but at least he knew it worked.

"Draco! What is going on?" Potter was scowling at him, obviously not pleased.

"Relax, Potter. I was just hoping for a bedtime story. I miss you honey bunches." Draco stuck out his bottom lip and winked at Potter, laughing when all he got in return was a glare.

"Well as much as I really wish I could help you with your twisted mind, Draco. It's the middle of the night. I want to sleep."

"Sorry, princess Aurora. I'll let you get back to your beauty sleep."

Potter frowned disapprovingly. "Good night, Draco." He said almost uncertainly.

"Good night, Potter! Don't let the bed bugs bite." Draco said perkily. Covering the mirror again, he grinned to himself. Perhaps Potter wasn't that bad after all, but it sure was going to be fun to bug him… that is if this mission doesn't kill him first.

OOO

Harry frowned as he stared into his reflection. Did Draco really just reference _Sleeping Beauty_? The pureblood prince was acting more muggle then Harry ever felt.

OOO

The first day was relatively easy; all that was expected of Dominic was learning the routine and he would be proving his worth the next day by taking the oldest boys out and supervising while the kids picked the crowds. Groups like these could always use more man power but when it comes down to the crux of the matter, there wasn't a hell of a whole lot to do.

The old man, the starter of this production was a bit mad. More then a bit mad, he was bloody well insane. Nothing he said made much sense and his interest in the children and the product they brought in was a bit extreme. He was very protective of his 'kids' and the treasure. He was overly trusting of his underlings as well for he kept all the goods locked up all in one spot. He also seemed to have this doubled over sense of trust. On the one hand, he doesn't trust anyone and borders on paranoia and on the other hand he trusted way too easily which leads to the afternoon of the second day when he calls in Dominic to have a little chat…

"Robert, I don't think this is a good idea. I don't know the ropes well enough and with a job this big…" Dominic trailed off, unsure how to address the issue.

"I thin' you worry too much. You did great with the kids this mornin' and tha's all ya really need ta do i'."

"Yes but… Robert, you want me to take Sebastian into an alley downtown and steal _wands?_" Dominic was a muggle and could sound indignant of the treatment even though he was well aware that wizards did exist but Draco knew how virtually impossible that task would be. A wizard and witch looked after their wand like it was an extension of their soul, which it technically was. If a wizard were caught with his hand on another man's wand, it was up to seven years in Azkaban. Wands, by this definition, being a long wooden stick in which people of magical ability use to conduct magic. There was no jail time for homosexual tendencies.

Yes, Robert was truly insane and Dominic knew that this new plan would fail, though he would never say that to ol' Bert.

"I don' expect it ta work, laddie! It's only a whatsit experimen'. I hear there is some alley or not downtown fer wizards! They got _wands _and _gold!_ One o' my men tol' me." Bert's eyes were excited and shone like he had a fever. Dominic had to fight not to shiver. Bert grinned, taking the silence as a good thing and went on to describe in length how to get into the pub that would essentially grant them access to this elusive alley.

OOO

Dominic revelled in the feeling of freedom. Earlier that day, he watched the kids pick their pockets, finding it difficult to truly pay attention to them for it was his first time away from bars or supervision in six long months and he wasn't even truly free yet. No he was still under obligation to Harry and that placed him in the control of these child snatchers. He did have to admit the boys' skill when it came to the art. There were a number of police scowering the area in search of ne'er do wells, never once giving the boys a second glance. Dominic grinned to himself as he and Sebastian made their way down the streets of London, growing closer to the mystical alley in which Draco hadn't seen for half a decade. A block away from the dingy pub, Dominic pulled Sebastian to the side and into a café.

"Let's get something to settle us before we enter into the lion's den, eh?" Dominic leered at Sebastian for a moment, looking him up and down briefly. Sebastian showed no concern for the lecherous looks and simply looked expectantly at Dominic.

"S'long as ya pay, I'm game." They entered and ordered a few meat cakes and some coffee, sitting down at a small table in the corner to eat.

Sebastian finished the first meat pie and going for the next when Dominic stopped him. "Let me ask you a question about what we are about to do before you settle into that one there for then we would have to head out. You know why we're going to this alley?"

The boy frowned at him in a moment of confusion. "Sure I know. Gotta steal em' fancy sticks don' we?"

"Yes but do you know how that's possible?"

Light dawned in the kid's eyes. At least he wasn't as thick headed as Draco feared. Dominic couldn't care less. His voice lowered to a whisper, "Is it even _possible_?"

Dominic shook his head. "I don't know. If it were, people would have done it sooner. I heard that it wasn't and I would stake my life on that answer. But they are damn tricky and they can do things that would scare a grown man out of his meal. I heard that from a first hand account."

Sebastian's alarm grew rapidly. Draco could feel the slight change of aura surrounding the boy. "We gotsta at least scope the place. Who knows what we can accomplish? And Bert wan's a wand!"

Dominic shushed him and leaned forward more. "And what makes Bert so sure that he would be able to control a- a _wand_" he hissed the word so low that Sebastian had to strain to hear. "I heard that only one with magic can do it."

Sebastian shook his head. "It aint for Bert ta use! It's for Laurence. Th' man's on the run from their ministry and 'is is bugged. They's can track 'im through the stick! How creepy is that!"

Draco nearly gasped in shock but Dominic showed no outward sign except confusion. Looks like he found the wizard after all. He motioned to the last pie. "Wrap that up and you can eat it on the way. We better get going."

Sebastian did so without a word. The last block was fast and soon they were standing in front of the dirty dingy door that led to Diagon Alley's entrance. Draco saw it clear as day but Sebastian was squinting, trying to keep the door in place as it tried to slip from his vision. Dominic gripped the boy's arm and jerked him roughly.

"Come on! Lets get this over with." He pulled open the door and entered the brightly lit pub. Where it once was covered in swirling smoke, it was now a place of light and laughter and more crowded then Draco ever recalled it being before. Dominic slid silently into the back of his mind and Draco came forward fully. If anything, this was not a time to be ignorant of the wizarding world. "Stay close and don't say anything, don't let people notice you. I should have told the old bastard no!" Sebastian looked up sharply, seeing the difference in the newest recruit. His grey eyes were hard and wary of every movement.

He pulled the boy into a corner and sat fully in the shadows, hopefully hiding his face. He was scruffy enough that, along with the shadows, he shouldn't be recognized. He scanned the crowds, both anxious and horrified at the thought of seeing people he knew in a past life. Sebastian, in full light for there was only one corner, was sneaking glances at Draco that he thought went unnoticed. Finally Draco had to tell him to stop.

"Why are you so nervous? You didn' act like this ev'n 'round th' other men."

Draco sighed, annoyed with the boy and his own stupidity for getting in this mess. "Look, you're a smart kid, what do you see?"

"Wha' I see? I see a bunch o' fops in dresses!"

Draco was hard pushed not to laugh. He was once proud to be one of those fops. "Those are robes. Do they look like they have pockets to pick?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"There you go. No pockets to pick. So how do you get the wand?"

He opened his mouth to speak but the bartender came up to their table quickly. "Sorry about the wait, young masters." He peered at Sebastian. "Are you a muggle sir?" his voice raised just enough for the wizards and witches close heard him and turned to their table to stare.

Draco sighed. "Two butterbeers, Tom. And make it quick." He turned to the people staring at them. "And if you would be so kind… my cousin from the Netherlands does not know our customs here and will be staying in muggle London. Robes would not be appropriate now would they?"

Sebastian stared at him in amazement. "You-you-you-."

"Me, myself and I. Damn! Potter owes me for this." Draco buried his head in his hands. The butterbeers were put on the table and Tom waited around for the coins. Draco had no wizard money. He hadn't held it in his hands for all the time he was in the muggle world, learning to rely on pounds instead. Draco looked up over his fingers and groaned. "I have no money Tom and I'm afraid my tab is long over due."

Tom the aged bartender looked furious and pulled out his wand from the hidden pocket, ready to curse the shit out of non paying customers if Draco was any judge.

"Tom, I'll get it today." A light voice floated over to them and a pretty girl in gold robes with blue trim came over. She dropped a few silver sickles into the old man's hand and turned facing the two sitting at the table. Sebastian's mouth dropped open and Draco was somewhat appalled to see that he was close to drooling. The girl had dark brown hair twisted into a knot at the back of her head with big brown eyes Draco was horrified to recognize. She motioned to the empty seat, "May I sit down?"

Sebastian gave no chance for Draco to refuse the question. "Please, mam' rest those feetsy fer ya. I'm Sebastian and this here is Dominic. We's new in town."

She raised an eye brow, "Hermione, please to meet you. You may be new to this pub but new to the town? I don't think so. You two reek of muggle." She looked slyly at Draco. "Except for you, Dominic was it? That was quite smooth the way you handled Tom there. How long have you been away from the wizarding world to feel uncomfortable around us?"

Draco, keeping his head lowered, grunted, "Long enough." And left it at that. She looked at him curiously but shook her head and went back to questioning Sebastian on the reasons they were there. Draco's assumption of him was correct. He was a smart kid and though he was friendly and smooth talking, he gave nothing away. Draco was forced to retreat back into Dominic and let them have their conversation. Granger didn't give the slightest recognition when looking at him and he was glad. It was one less thing that he would have to convince Sebastian not to tell about. The boy was thoroughly enjoying the converstation with a beauty (who would have thought that Draco of all people would be calling _Granger _a beauty) and the butterbeer which was warm and sweet.

After what seemed like forever but was in reality only half an hour, Granger was called away by another brown haired witch whom Draco would have staked his life that it was Katie ­­­­­­­­­bell from the red and gold house team. Apparently they both worked for Gingotts now, judging by the robes. Without another word to anyone, Dominic gripped Sebastian's arm and pulled him back into muggle London.

"Kid, you and _I_ are going to have a long chat before we go back to the dump of a manor."

OOO

Harry sat in the chair before the large desk scattered with paperwork in no logical order. But of course not, the desk belonged to Kingsley and, though he was strange at times, he was a brilliant Auror and knew the minds of criminals the best. But at the moment he was berating the youngest Auror in their field for keeping information.

"Now Harry, this is very important, I'll ask you again. Who is your informant? Who is your infiltrator?"

Harry just smiled slightly and shook his head without saying anything. And Kingsley sighed. "I've known you for most of your wizarding life, son. I've helped you in Sirius Black's case in completely clearing his name even though the minister was still convinced he was to blame. I've helped Albus Dumbledore with the Order of the Phoenix and I still frequent the meetings from time to time. You've used me from time to time as your confident so I know you trust me. So I'm asking you to tell me as a friend and confident, not as your superior."

Harry's smile widened into a grin. "I was wondering how long you would wait until you pulled that card. But I'm sorry my friend, those are the reasons I cannot tell you." He shrugged. "You'll just have to trust _me_ on this one!"

A beeping came from his robe pocket and Harry pulled out the two-way mirror. Draco face flashed in the reflective surface. He was scowling. Harry stood. "Well Kingsley, I'm glad we had this little talk, but I must go. You see, my informant has more news for me and it would be better if I went somewhere private to deal with him." Before the head of the department could utter a word, Harry was gone, down the hall and into his office. In the beginning he had a small cubicle like every other new Auror but after being caught sleeping on the wooden bench out in the hall too many times to count, they finally took pity on him and transfigured his cubicle into a small enclosed office with a comfortable couch against the wall. It was soundproof as well, except for the door which would allow him to hear if someone were to knock.

Harry settled in his chair behind his desk and leaned the mirror against its holder. It gave him a better view of the surface and of Draco's face. Draco wasn't pleased. "About time Potter. What took you so long?" His voice floated out of the two-way mirror.

"I was in a meeting with Kingsley Shackbolt. I could have told him who I was speaking to if you would prefer…" Harry frowned in thought for a moment before his eyes narrowed, "where are you?" Harry could see stone work behind his informer as well as a teenage boy who tried to peer over Draco's shoulder.

Draco snarled at the boy, making him back off. He turned back to the Auror. "I need your help. You're the one who got me into this and I need assurance! Bring your godforsaken wand over here and perform a memory charm on this little bugger!"

"Draco," Harry warned. He would bet anything that the other man's energy levels were going insane.

"Just get your pompous arse over here before I go to the ministry and blow this whole thing wide open." He glared into the mirror and Harry sighed.

"I'll be there in a moment. Where is here?"

Draco gave him the street address where the alley was and Harry made his way to the apparition point. He walked to the lift and rose to the lobby. It was early evening and most of the employees had gone home for the day, leaving just a handful of Aurors and unspeakables in the lower levels. Harry entered the apparition circle drawn on the floor. It was set in place so that if someone strange were to apparate in the ministry they would be trapped in the circle until the guard could release them. It had happened frequently when the circle was new; now most people would rather go through registration then be caught in the circle for an indeterminate amount of time. He fixed the location in his mind and turned abruptly, vanishing from one point to reapparate at the next.

A scream and a thump made him turn around in time to see the boy he saw in the mirror earlier jump on a trashcan and biff it in the sidewalk. The legs sticking out from the side of the can suddenly drew up as the boy curled into a ball behind it, hiding for his life. Harry just sighed and looked to the blond scruffy man.

OOO

Sebastian curled in a ball, trying to keep the devil off his tail. He was only slightly embarrassed that his voice broke on the high note when he jumped away. Now don't get him wrong! He knew there were wizards and witches and whatever else went bump in the night. Hell, he even met a few now and then but he never saw them do magic and that one just showed up with a bang! No other warning then that!

"Draco, what happened?" The dark haired _wizard _started to talk to Dominic. _But he called him Draco! _Something was going on here and Sebastian would be sure he found out what.

OOO

Hermione was wondering down muggle London doing some window shopping for a dinner with her parents. While they supported her witchiness, they also liked to see their daughter acting ordinary meaning that she wore muggle clothing once in a while, especially for her annual birthday dinner.

She entered a small boutique where her cousin stood behind the counter.

"Hermione! What a surprise! I haven't seen you around here lately." Her cousin was a small bouncy girl who made it her sworn duty to bring fashion into the lives of those poor deprived folk who had none of that material sense.

"Hello E. Just doing some shopping for the dinner." She winced to her self. Elizabeth Granger was one of the few childhood friends she could remember playing with. She had also been there having spent the night when the post came one morning long ago. With that post came the letter that changed Hermione's life forever.

"Oh you poor thing! They still make you go home for your birthday?"

"It keeps them happy, I mean I all but moved out when I went to school. I never went back, not really. Then I moved in with Harry until I got my own apartment." She shrugged then leaned in, having no secrets from her cousin, "I need your fashion sense. I'm announcing my engagement that night and I need to look like a proper muggle to wheel them in."

Elizabeth slowly grinned, "About bloody time! And it's the red head no doubt. Alright, come this way darling!" E moved farther into the small clothing shop with Hermione in tow.

Hermione exited the boutique with a single bag holding her outfit. Yes, her cousin did know how to dress a witch. She wandered back to the leaky cauldron, lost in memory of last night when Ron finally proposed. She was almost at the rundown entrance to the pub when she heard a scream. She froze to listen, a few muggles going for an evening stroll looked around before shrugging and continuing down the street. She drew her wand and headed to the location of the scream across the road. When she got to the alleyway she sidled up to the corner and peered around. She saw the back of a wizard in auror robes and she instantly recognized the stance and hair. The name on her lips and her initial movement forward froze when he spoke.

"Draco, what happened?"

_Draco? Draco malfoy?_ She studied the other man who she first looked over and was shocked to realized that this was the man she bought drinks for. She saw the boy then, half of his face hidden behind the trash can. She shifted her body for she could observe without being seen as their conversation continued.

OOO

Draco ran his hand through his hair then stroked his beard. "It really wasn't my fault! Robert wanted a wand so he told me to take the kid and case the pub but I knew it was nearly impossible to lift a wizard's wand. The only thing that would keep my cover to case the place but keep the kid in check, that way he wouldn't rat me out."

Potter scratched his chin in a subconscious imitation of Draco's movement. The blond man raised his eyebrow slightly then frowned at what Potter said next. "That doesn't sound like it would go over too terribly, not the crisis in which you called me here anyway."

"It wasn't supposed to be a crisis! Not until Tom came and asked the kid if he were a muggle. I broke cover to keep us from being tossed out! I panicked!"

"What did you do then?"

"I ordered two butterbeers and convinced Tom and everyone else that I was a wizard." He looked disgusted with himself for a moment then sullenly lowered his head, "Oh and Granger bailed us out. I almost had a heart attack when she asked to sit with us. She didn't recognize me though. That's a blessing at least." He ran another hand through his hair. This time it was shaking. He turned and kicked the side of the alley. "God damn it! Imagine what would have happened if she called me out! I would have been arrested again! Fuck!"

Potter gripped him by the shoulders and shook him lightly. "Calm down! She didn't call you out and even if she did know it was you, she's smart enough to see you've changed."

"You went after me with a wand when you saw me. What makes you think she would have been different?" The hands on his shoulders were oddly comforting and he felt himself lean forward slightly. He shook his head when he realized what he was doing and wrenched himself away from the darker wizard. "Just obliviate him!" Draco pointed at the trash can and Sebastian squeaked in fear. Potter drew his wand and pointed it at the pile, the curse on his lips when suddenly his wand flew from his hand and he was propelled backwards against a wall.

OOO

Harry looked in a daze at his friend as she looked down at him, holding her wand and his. He stood slowly and turned to the blond wizard who was slumped against the wall in utter defeat. The boy was standing behind Hermione and she had an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Hermione, how long have you been there?" Harry was tired. He barely slept that night and he was emotionally and mentally worn down from Kingsley and Draco. He didn't have the strength to maintain his defences against one of his best friends now.

She shrugged, "I think I caught most of it so you don't have a lot to explain. The Robert I assume is the same one from the records I gave you?"

Harry grinned. "I knew you were still the brightest witch I know!"

Her smile answered his. "And the infamous Draco Malfoy is your informant? That's what I don't understand. How is it that he's alive?"

Draco jerked and moaned. "Now Granger's gonna know! She's going to know that she belongs in this world more then I do! How can I survive this?"

Harry looked at him pityingly and quickly explained to Hermione what he found out. Her arm tightened around the boy noticeably. She looked at the teen. "So what's your part in this then, Sebastian? Why were you with Draco?"

He looked at Harry nervously and then at Draco. His eyes locked on the blond. "We was gonna take a wand. But we couldn' cause you wizards have no pockets. No pockets no way ta pick 'em." He shrugged, "though' we ought ta try anyhow."

"Are you one of the child thieves?"

"I though' I just answered that!" He looked at Hermione like she was stupid and she just grinned.

"I guess you did." She turned her attention to Harry. "You were going to obliverate him? Why not force an oath out of him instead? He could be useful. He's smart and he must have access to Alexia."

The boy, Sebastian, twisted to look at Hermione. "I don't know any Alexia! I-."

"You might know her as Allie, or Alex. She's only three years old." Harry stated. The boy's mouth dropped open. Yes, he knew her and Harry highly doubted that they needed Draco to stay in the manor for much longer. He turned to Draco. "Dra-."

"Harry! I think we should get off the streets now." Hermione called out as she moved toward the entrance of the alleyway. "The muggle police will start their patrolling soon. It's past dark."

"Shit! We have to figure this out before I can let Draco take the kid back to the kidnappers!" He moved to Draco and gripped his shoulder again. "My house, now. Hermione I'll meet you there with the kid. Let's go. He tugged Draco to his feet and Apparated away, heedless of fact that Draco hadn't handled the tug behind the navel for a number of years. He was sorely reminded of the fact however when Draco lost all the butterbeer he drank at the leaky cauldron and more.

_LilNicky21_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does. I don't own the Road Not Taken either, that belongs to Robert Frost.  
__Warning: This will be HP/DM  
__Rating: M for language and suggested content  
__Note: Is not compatible with book seven, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._

OOO

_And both that morning equally lay  
__In the leaves no step had trodden black.  
__Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
__Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
__I doubted if I should ever come back._

The Road Not Taken

III

Grimmauld Place seemed deserted as it always did from the entry. Most of the occupants, only Remus Lupin stayed permanently with the rest staying no longer then a few days, resided on the second floor. The odd order meeting took place in the kitchen on the ground floor as the manor still acted as HQ even though, with the dissipation of Deatheater activity, the meetings were few and far in-between. Up the twisting and crooked stairs, life began to blossom as dust receded and light shown in the small windows. The only reason for the dirt and darkness in the entry was because of the portrait of Mistress Black. She was ever vengeful to anyone who woke her and the only thing short of Avada Kedevra that can shut her up was threatening to lock Remus in the entry with her portrait on the full moon. Even in death, Mistress Black fears werewolves like the muggles once feared the black plague. The second level was a long narrow hall with three doors on one side and four on the other, always ready to host anyone who needed a reprieve or just to rest for the night. Remus' room was the very last on this level and a light glowed softly beneath the closed door; the first sign of life within these walls. The foursome continued to the third level silently, two born to silence from their training as aurors and the other two, from survival as thieves. The third floor held a small smattering of rooms; two bedrooms, one den and a single small full bath.

Nearly an hour later the four were adjourned to the den. Harry was perched on a tall stool with Hermione and Sebastian sitting on the love seat. Sebastian was cuddled in an overly large bathrobe with his hands warming around a cup of steaming chocolate, and his damp hair slowly drying into an unruly mass of curls on his head. Draco was laying on the floor with his hands behind his head. His long blond hair was damp and already beginning to tangle and an identical robe to Sebastian's was tide around his waist. He was the very picture of ease and Harry felt a stab of jealously at how quickly he was able to be fully relaxed in his environment. Well that was what he was firmly telling himself with a second, firmer voice saying it was _not_ because even though his hair was messy and his beard was scruffy he was still the most attractive wizard Harry had ever met.

"So, yer all wizads? Even 'uo Dominic? OH boy! 'Bert's gonna be _thrilled!_" Sebastian bounced a little on the love seat, his hot chocolate spilling on his robe. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes before quickly waving her wand over the mess and cleaning it up.

Harry with the help of Hermione just finished explaining to the boy why they were there. The two prevailed over Draco in this respect. He didn't want to drag the boy into this for a number of reasons. The major two arguments were that he couldn't be trusted if the oath didn't work and that he would then be the target of a lot more wizards now that he was involved.

"_Bert_ isn't going to find out. There are ways to make muggles disappear." Draco cracked an eye as he spoke and glared up at the boy on the couch.

"He's not going to disappear, Draco. Hermione would kill me if I allowed it." Harry replied. He tucked his feet under the top rung of the stool.

Hermione glared at her friend but spoke to Draco. "You were believed to be dead. If anything happens to Sebastian then I will personally see to it that that rumour comes true."

"So much for wizard loyalty." The blond muttered before closing his eye and fell into a relaxed pose once more.

"Alright Sebastian, it is of the utmost importance that you do not reveal anything you learned here today. The whole operation could fail." Hermione explained patiently to the boy. "You do want to live a life not devoted to theft don't you? Each day you go out and pick a pocket, there is a greater chance that someone will recognise you and call the police. You will be absorbed by the law and placed in a child's institution or a foster home while your Bert would be thrown in jail until he dies. Does that sound like a good plan to you?"

"'Course not! But ou knew that anyhow din'n ya? I'll take yer god forsaken oath!"

They didn't know if the wizard oath would work on a muggle, but since all that is really need is the oath binder and the two being bound, hopefully the magic would take hold. Harry slipped off his stool and Draco stood, stretching his arms while he did. Harry was looking carefully at Hermione as she urged Sebastian to stand then kneel on the ground. Draco knelt in front of the boy and took his hand, clasping them so their wrists touched. Hermione stood on one side and the Harry on the other. They all looked expectantly at Hermione.

"Give me a moment! I've never actually preformed an oath before. The book was fairly clear on the facts though." She looked slightly uncomfortable and her fingers flexed on the wand. The tip glowed and she jumped. Taking a deep breath, she muttered the incantation and the tip glowed gold until a small halo arched from the wand. "Ok I have it now. Harry?"

He nodded and said his part. "I, Harry Potter, bear witness."

Draco glanced at him then looked Sebastian in the eyes. "You will not reveal any of what you learn while residing in this house. Do you so swear?"

"I swear." Sebastian's voice squeaked out and he nearly jumped out of his skin when a golden thread shot from the wand to twine around their joined hands.

"You will not reveal any of what I may tell of you in the future concerning the information you learned here in this house. Do you so swear?"

"I swear."

"You will not do any action concerning the information given in this house or anything of what I may tell you in the future that will put you in bodily harm. Do you so swear?"

"I swear." Two more golden threads shot from the wand to wine around their wrists and blared. The threads faded slowly and Hermione ended the spell. She slumped backwards against the couch and closed her eyes.

"Hermione?" Harry stepped closer but stopped as she waved him away.

"Don't worry. I didn't realize how much it takes out of the caster, I'll be ok." Her eyes opened then slid closed again.

Sebastian was starting to rise, slowly and flexing his shoulders. He wore a bemused expression. Draco chuckled. "It takes a little while for the spell to fully sink in. right now, I think the best thing for all of us is to hit the sack. I call the second bedroom." With that, Draco left the study.

Harry stared after him for a long moment the shook his head. "Come on Hermione. You can have my bed." He reached around her waist and hulled her to her feet and practically dragged her from the room.

"Where will you sleep?" Her words were mumbled and dripping with fatigue.

"There are more rooms then the two up here you know."

"You could share with me. It's not the first time I've shared a bed with you. It would be like sleeping with Ginny."

Harry groaned. Not again… "Hermione-."

"No Harry, listen to me. We both know I would be perfectly safe. You're always more comfortable in your own bed anyway, Harry…." She slumped against him, nearly asleep. Harry sighed and dragged her to his door, manoeuvring her into the room and onto the bed. He re-entered the study to quickly transfigure the couch into a small but comfortable bed and made the bed with fresh linens and blankets. He left the boy to his sleep and moved toward his room again. He paused near the door to Draco's room. A chill passed down his spine as if he were being watched. He shook his head and went to bed.

OOO

Draco leaned against his door and let out the breath he had been holding. Potter had been entirely too close. And what was that Granger told him? That she was completely safe with him as if she had been sleeping with the female Weasely? He shook his head. These thought didn't bode thinking of. He was going to check on Sebastian when he heard Granger and Potter out in the hall. He didn't feel like crossing their path, especially after what happened with the oath, so Draco waited for them to leave when suddenly a dull thud came from his door. It sounded like someone was leaning against it and he then heard the entire conversation as if it were happening in his room with him present. He unfroze when what they were talking about came clear and he nearly threw himself away but held fast in fear of making too much noise. They moved on and yet Draco couldn't relax. Their conversation kept playing through his head like a muggle mantra that was stuck in his head. His body went cold but his skin felt hot as if he had a fever. Embarrassment was only one reason. There was no hint of what Granger was implying while they were at school. Unless she isn't saying what he thought she was saying. Maybe she was talking about his undying love for the Weasley and therefore he would be too _noble _to act on a pretty witch in his bed. Knowing potter, that was probably it. He listened at the door and not hearing anything, left his room to talk to Sebastian alone. The glow from the lamp was still on but the boy was curled up under the blanket looking for all the world like he was asleep, except for the fact that the blanket was too still, as if he were holding his breath.

"Sebastian?" The bundle on the bed jumped and the rusted hair covered head poked from under the blanket.

"Dominic? I was wonderin' whether or not you'd show up? Come ta threaten me som'more?" His voice was muffled by fatigue and obvious relief. Poor boy, he was absolutely terrified.

"I was just seeing how you were holding up. It's a lot of information for muggles to take in. Sometimes when I was out on the street, it all seemed unreal to me and I'm a pureblood! How are you?" Draco leaned over and turned the dial on the lamp to allow more propane so the flame would enlarge.

"This is a big house." He said as a way of answering. "It makes a lot of noise too." He stared at the lamp in hunger for the light and in fear that it will illuminate something he doesn't wish to be seen. "I don't want to be here."

He didn't want to be alone, and Draco could hardly blame him. He felt lost and scared the first time he was out in the world without magic to give him comfort. Draco stood.

"Where are you goin'? Just cause I was snivelling doesn't mean ya have ta go!" Sebastian sat up straight and stretched out his arm.

Draco grabbed it and pulled him to his feet. "You'll sleep with me tonight. I'm more comfortable in the guest room then out here."

Sebastian took a single step forward then stopped and looked at Draco alarmingly. Draco sighed. "What now?"

The boy shook his head. "Ya truly a wizard? Then all that stuff ya tol' ta "Bert wasn't true?"

"What things I told to Bert? I don't-." It dawned on him then, the conversation to Robert about his _rugged _taste. The boy was terrified that he might demand that kind of favour. He couldn't let that illusion last. He was Draco in this house, not Dominic. "I don't do children." He said bluntly, "Forget about everything I said. It was all an act to get in the deal. Nothing anyone could give me would make me touch a child. Now come on, I want sleep and I'm not going to leave you where you'll panic." The boy followed Draco to the guest room where he picked up two of the three pillows on the bed and tossed them on the floor along with the blankets he had taken from the other room.

Sebastian spread the blankets out on the floor long ways beside the bed and laid down. "Thanks Dominic. Yer all righ'." He shifted noisily. "'lest that spell stopped movin'. I can sleep no'"

_Yes, we can all sleep now_ Draco thought as he was pulled away.

OOO

Hermione left early the next morning for work and the three men sat in the study once more finishing a quick breakfast. Harry had gone down stairs to make sure no one was in the house so they could all leave easily. Sebastian had slept peacefully after he moved into Dominic's room. He hadn't woken up so comfortably in a long time, ever since his family was killed in the fire when he was no more then six. He was a bit disoriented though and then the memories came flooding back. _That magic spell they did! I can still feel it!_ And so he could. It was like a foggy area in his brain. One that he knew what it was covering but he also knew that no matter how hard he tried, whenever he was near someone who didn't know, the fog would condense and prevent him from saying anything about it at all. He had also recalled that Dominic, though the other two call him Draco, was really a wizard and was trying to get little baby Allie back. Allie had a loving family and because she was related to Harry who owned this house, she was very important.

He finished his toast and sat sipping a cup of coffee. Dominic was leaning back on the couch with his eyes closed. He wasn't sleeping, just… just lying there. Sebastian was watching him for a few moments when he finally spoke. "What are ya doin'? Meditatin'?"

Dominic stirred and sighed. "I was absorbing the ambient magic. It's been too long for me to be away from the wizarding world. It's like a drug and I can never get enough." He opened his eyes and stared at Harry as he entered the room with a cloth over his arm. "If I were to come back, it might be enough but giving me the opportunity then taking it away is like giving a starving man one slice of bread and saying that's all he gets."

Sebastian looked at Harry then back to Dominic. The boy wasn't very smart and he didn't know a lot about the world he was thrust into but he was perceptive and he knew that the two seemed to know each other outside of whatever-this-was. There was also something like a magnetic force between then. He saw it last night when he took the oath. When one moved, the other shifted slightly in response. It was some kind of twisted dance where the ones performing didn't know what was going on but their bodies knew the steps. He almost felt pity for them for, while he didn't know anything about magic, he knew a lot about religion because Robert was strangely Christian for being a thief. He taught Sebastian about something called Divine Fate. It happens when two people are pulled together, time and again, and they succeed against all odds. Sebastian was sure that that's what was happening with these two, and how they fight it! Even now, they glare at each other, unable to breach a gap that is rapidly closing. Sebastian stood as they began to get ready to leave, following closely behind Harry and sticking close to Dominic as they walked slowly under a strange cloak. Sebastian didn't question however for he was sure that he wouldn't like the answer. They would soon discover what they are to each other soon enough and Sebastian put it out of his mind.

OOO

Harry walked down the three flights of stairs, trying to match the rhythm of feet behind him. He saw Remus early that morning when he went to get breakfast, but the werewolf quickly shut himself up in his room once more without a word. Harry wasn't worried though. It was coming closer to the full moon and Remus always feels anxious at this time. The only reason for the invisibility cloak was on the off chance they came across someone else from the order but also for when they reach outside.

The plan was to have Sebastian and Draco under the cloak when they disapperate. They would apperate to the brush line near the run down old manor. Draco and Sebastian would walk out in clear view, coming up the road as if walking from the underground they took to London. The plan was executed accordingly and ten minutes later, Harry was back at the office, in front of Kingsley who was giving him a new assignment.

"This man had been seen near the address on the bottom there. I think you know what to do." Kingsley handed the parchment to Harry with a significant look.

Harry nodded. "I know what to do." He took the parchment and, quickly folding it, placed it in his pocket.

OOO

Laurence was in the kitchen when Dominic and Sebastian entered. The first thing Sebastian did was head directly down to the cellar. Dominic thought the kid was definitely smart. He had told Draco that Laurence was a wizard and it was best to stay away from the man. As he passed to go into the manor proper, he noticed something strange about the man. As he turned his head to the door, a slight shimmer was on his peripheral vision. It was so slight and hardly noticeable but it was there. The night black hair was not on the head from Draco's side view. Instead it was a platinum blond similar to what Draco's would look like if it had been silky and neatly cut. Draco faded into the background as he felt his panic spike and Dominic came forward smoothly. He flowed though the door and up the stairs to his dubbed room.

He released the breath he was holding. "What the hell was that? What was Laurence doing with a glamour charm on?" Draco seethed as he searched though his pockets until he came upon the mirror. He stared at his reflection. His hair was more yellow then platinum in the dim electric lighting of the manor. It was ragged and dirty, regardless of the shower he took yesterday. He studied his bearded face and saw no similarities between his old appearance and his new one and that was a relief. The man downstairs looked much like the old Draco had and that half formed thought chilled him to the bone.

He tucked the mirror under his rotting blankets and trudged back down the stairs when a shout rang out from the kitchen.

"Dominic! Dominic! 'E did i'! 'E killed 'Bert! 'E killed tem all!" Sebastian ran from the kitchen in a flurry with white face and wild eyes. In his arms was a struggling bundle "Lor's gone and dun i'!"

Draco swore and pushed past Sebastian into the kitchen. Laurence hadn't moved an inch with the exception of his hand which now held a smooth long wand which Draco immediately recognized. He held up his hands to show that he held nothing and eased farther into the small room to stand across from the other man. "You killed Robert? Why would you do something like that?"

"Now young Dominic, I'll be asking the questions now. Did you find what you set out to find?" His once smooth and accented voice now seemed fake and extremely familiar.

Draco's suspicions were confirmed but there was no way in hell he would tell this man that. "Couldn't get it. There was no chance now was there. But I think you knew that."

Laurence smiled coldly and said without a hint of the Albanian accent. "What a shame. I guess I'll have a house of dead muggles to leave behind me once more. Goodbye Dominic." He levelled his wand and the incantation was on his lips. Just before he let fly the entire manor shook to its very foundations. Laurence swore as he staggered, the wand fell from his hand. A tinkling of glass accompanied it and a shard smashed on the floor.

Draco fell forward and lay sprawled on the floor. The wand rolled into reach and Draco snatched it, jumping to his feel. He held the wand at the other man's throat. "I wouldn't move if I were you. It was a bad thing, killing Robert like that."

Laurence laughed. "What do you think you are going to do with that? I'm sure you could poke my eye out if you thrust hard enough."

Draco smiled, his eyes crinkling and twisting his face into something feral. "I wouldn't count on that Lucius. Did you miss me?" Draco muttered something beneath his breath and swished the wand at the man he was once proud to call father. The illusion dispelled, leaving a man in platinum blond hair and pale brows. Both pairs of eyes mirrored each other in look but the expression told them apart. The elder's widened in shock as the younger narrowed in concentration. Draco felt a thrill run through his veins at finally holding a wand in his hand once more. He tightened his grip, glaring at Lucius. He was going to enjoy something, he just didn't know what.

OOO

Harry apperated to the location he left less then half an hour ago. He crept to the dingy window and peered through. He was in time to see a tall black haired man lazily lean against the wall, holding a wand to the scruffy Draco. Draco's hands were up in a defenceless motion while the black haired man spoke. Harry couldn't hear through the window but he saw the contempt on the man's face and almost felt the hatred that must be radiating from him. A ripple started in the ground and ran through the house, leaving Harry to stagger and fall sideways against the side of the building. It was a charm activating. That man's wand was tabbed and whenever he gathered his magic for a spell, it would shake what ground he was on, affectively knocking the wand out of his hand. Harry crawled to his feet and peered through the window which was now cracked, planning his move. Draco was just rising from the ground holding the wizard's wand.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. It was a bad thing, killing Robert like that." Draco's voice stated. Harry couldn't see his face. Neither man noticed him as he stood in the shadows of the doorway.

The older man laughed, "What do you think you are going to do with that? I'm sure you could poke my eye out if you thrust hard enough."

"I wouldn't count on that Lucius. Did you miss me?" Draco muttered something beneath his breath and swished the wand at the man. Harry felt the slight vibration as the secondary spell activated. This time it was a tracker spell meant to draw the nearest Auror to the location if the tabbed wand was used for an incantation. An illusion dispelled, leaving a man in platinum blond hair and pale brows. Harry drew in a breath. Lucius Malfoy was one of the remaining Deatheaters at large but he was not the man on the parchment he was hoping to find. That didn't matter for he was a larger catch.

Harry slowly made his way to the front door and undid the latch to enter the house. Draco moved his wand again in a simple way and at first nothing happened then suddenly ropes wrapped around Malfoy. It was a simple spell but Draco had labored over it. He looked over his shoulder as the door squeaked and, seeing who it was, nodded his head in greeting. "I got you a present, Potter. Well maybe a couple. One I wrapped for you and the other Sebastian wrapped for you in the other room. You want that I should get it?" At the sound of his name, Lucius snapped his head over and, eyes perpetually wide, started to panic. He shouted about not returning to Azkaban and how he would rather die. However, justice was justice.

Harry nodded to Draco, "Sebastian has her? Can you bring them both outside? Let me contact Kingsley Shakbolt and have this taken away." Draco did just that, his face emotionless. Lucius Malfoy was still cursing and shouting his name but Harry wasn't bothered. He just silenced the man to wait. The proper authorities would take him away, he still had his mission. There were three doors in the tiny kitchen. One was the entrance and one led to the rest of the house. Both doors were opened. The third was off to the side and led to what had to be the cellar. It was closed. Harry made his way to the door and opened it slowly, there was no sound from below. The first room was nothing remarkable and it had several doors leading away from it, and all but one was open. He looked in the first one on his left and thanked whatever deity there was that he had undergone training and experienced the war like he had. There was blood everywhere and three girls were lying dead on the ground, their bodies littered with wounds. He quickly checked the corners then backed out and shut the door, marking a large flaming three on the front. He looked in the next and nearly lost his cool. The next room was where the children stayed. He shut the door again and marked a large nine on it. The next was better and worse on several levels. This one only required a two but one of the men's faces matched the one that was on the parchment in Harry's pocket. Harry's mission was not to arrest but to protect this man. Apparently he was the wizard dealing with all the black market dealing of wizarding product to muggles but he was also on the hit list of many wizards, mostly those like Lucius Malfoy. His name was Jack McGinnies AKA Jack Stanford and he did a job for the ministry a few years ago, just after the massacre during the trial of Severus Snape and Draco. The other man was none other then Robert, mastermind of child thievery.

Looking in on the fourth and final room, Harry saw a crib and a small pile of blankets on the floor with knickknacks around it. He was forcefully taken back to when he was forced to stay in a cupboard under the stairs at his aunt and uncle's. This must have been Sebastian's room but why would Lucius spare the life of an innocent baby? He closed the door and went back to the surface, his mind numb.

It looked like the aftermath of a war. Everyone was solemn faced and moved as if they were in a fog. The boy, more a man now really for he was thirteen years old and saw more horror then those twice his age who were not involved in the final battle, was sitting on the back step with this lost, utterly devastated look on his face. Tears streaked his face but he didn't utter a sound. Alexia was sitting beside him holding his hand in her small, three year old fingers. Harry was hit with a realization that Sebastian had no home but also the thought that perhaps Harry could find him a home. It was worth a try.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and he looked over into a pair of grey eyes and hair covered face. Harry moved slowly so not to startle the other man. He turned then put his arms around Draco and held on, releasing a sob of relief and gratefulness. Draco's held on just as tight, awkwardly patting the dark haired man's back. Most of the aurors vanished with the elder Malfoy, only Harry and Ed Lewis stayed to assist as the muggle authorities showed up. Harry pulled away from Draco and muttered a 'sorry 'bout that' and started to help the police clean up.

OOO

Draco was shocked and warmed that Harry would use him for comfort. Perhaps he gained the man's trust finally or maybe it was just that he needed to touch human flesh after seeing whatever was in the cellar. If anything of what Sebastian told him wasn't exaggerated, then it surly was a sight that he didn't want to see. Then, just as quick, Harry pushed himself away muttering something apologetic and _unselfish_ as if he didn't deserve some comfort when he gave all he could to other people. In that respect, he hadn't changed at all since school. In other respects…. Well Draco could admit that he was different. He was more- something, thoughtful and patient for sure but also… there was something there that made Draco silently change the terms of their agreement to include. Maybe friendship with the Saviour of the Wizarding World would not be a bad thing or, if he agreed, something a little more then friendship. He would have to ask Hermione when he saw her again, which he knew undoubtedly that he would see her again. That thought brought him up short. When did he start referring to Granger as _Hermione_ or Potter as _Harry!_ Next thing you know, Draco is going to start calling the Weasley, oh heaven forbid, _Ron_! He snorted. That would only happen if they ended up in the same room without the redhead blowing him to bits first!

Harry looked over and smiled slightly then went back to talking with the Officer. Draco felt a warming in his chest. It might be _very_ likely to have to stand in the same room as the redhead, and Draco hoped it would be soon.

_LilNicky21_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does. I don't own the Road Not Taken either, that belongs to Robert Frost.  
__Warning: This will be HP/DM  
__Rating: M for language and suggested content  
__Note: Is not compatible with book seven, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._

OOO

_I must say that I was unsure of how I should go about with my plan. What appealed to me about Potter I couldn't say. I seem to have been drawn to him from the very start. The six years I spent in the Muggle World has changed me and I would like to think that it has changed me for the better but on occasion I still see the Draco Malfoy that was raised in the Pureblooded household. When I'm with Potter, even for those few hours I spent in his company over the past week or so, I feel so- so _liberated_ like I've never had chains to hold me down. Without a doubt I knew that we belonged together, but in order for that to happen I will need to convince him of the fact. There was a poem I read once. It was in a coffee shop and the verse was written on the back of a coaster. I left the shop placing the ring stained piece of cardboard into my pocket to help me remember where I came from and how I arrived at this point in my life. The quote was:_

_I shall be telling this with a sigh  
__Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
__Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-  
__I took the one less traveled by.  
__And that has made all the difference_.

'_I took the one less traveled by' said the unknown poet. Well he was unknown to _me_ when I read the verse. I learned later that his name was Robert Frost and his work was studied at Muggle Universities and such. Mr. Frost has taught me a lot through that one verse and that lesson led me on the right path to gain what I wanted. Potter should be impressed with me, I would think. _

The Road Not Taken

IV

Draco pulled on the cuffs of his sleeve, nervously waiting for the door before him to open. Foot steps sounded just beyond and the door creaked open. Remus Lupin, the old Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher looked through the crack. He sighed when he saw who it was in exasperation or relief, Draco couldn't tell. The door opened more and he was beckoned inside. Motioning to a part of the house Draco had yet to travel, "Harry's in the kitchen." He jerked a thumb at the covered portrait. "Step quietly so you don't wake the Mistress." He whispered sarcastically. The older man disappeared upstairs and Draco pushed himself into the kitchen. He knocked on the door softly before opening it. Harry was sitting at the table, hunched over some paper work, obviously catching up on overdue work. He looked up when Draco entered.

His smile was astounding. "Good Morning! What are you doing here?" He was preparing to push himself to his feet but Draco stopped him, sitting on the other side of the table.

"I came to show you what you did for me." He indicated his new clothes and his hair. "What do you think?"

Harry appraised him with a raised eye brow. "Very nice. I see you cut your hair as well but," He smirked slightly, "you kept your beard."

Draco smiled and lightly rubbed his cheek. Yes, he knew his beard would be liked. It was closely trimmed to his face but the blond hair still dusted his cheeks and chin. "Well, I needed something to remind me of what I'd been through."

"So what did Fudge decide?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head, "That was a shock. I didn't even think he would have been put back in office, ever! At least he needs the Wizengamot to approve his decisions. He decided I was to be allowed back into the Wizarding World but I'm on probation so that means no wand for the first year. I need to graduate my seventh year as well, so I'm taking courses by correspondence." He grinned. "Since my father is dead I could take my surname again but I don't want to. Instead they are giving me a weekly allowance from the Malfoy vault. It's all in the name of what I did for the ministry or so they say."

Harry laughed. "Well, all I have to say is you've done good for yourself."

Draco winced. "Well, perhaps you should take some of the English courses I've heard of." He chuckled deeply.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'll get right on that." He was silent for a few minutes, shifting through the papers in front of him. He looked up again. "Dudley and Alexandra would like to take us out for dinner one night. I told them I would ask but not to expect anything so you can say no if you want to…" he raised his eyebrow in question and Draco felt his body heat up.

"Of course I'll come. Will Sebastian be there as well?" Draco hadn't heard about the boy since that day nearly a week ago when the operation was blown wide open and, though he was loath to admit it, he was concerned for the kid's welfare. The poor kid barely had a childhood. He never had a choice in what he did and he was pulled into the whirling mess that was the Child Snatcher Organization. He caught Harry's eye and looked down in realization. Harry never had much of a childhood either if the rumours were true.

Harry grinned when Draco looked away, "'Course he's gonna be there. Dudley took him in didn't he?" Harry lifted a piece of paper to the chandelier and squinted at it before returning it to the pile. "This is very interesting. I didn't know that."

Draco leaned forward slightly, his curiosity peaked. "What are you working on anyway? I thought you have a couple of weeks leave."

"I do. This isn't a case. It's personal." Harry stated, obviously trying to keep a straight face.

Draco took the bait. "Am I allowed to ask?"

"Well, as you know I was not raised in the Wizard World and some customs and rules are still beyond my comprehension so I did some research." He unhelpfully paused and shuffled through more papers. Draco was slowly becoming irritated and he huffed.

Harry just rolled his eyes, picked up a piece of heavy parchment and handed it over. "Just read this and let me know, alright?"

_The Easterside Manor November 18__th  
__Harry Potter plus one  
__In Honour of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger as we celebrate their timely and loving joining  
__In lieu of money or gift, it is requested that guests make their donations to S.P.E.W  
__RSVP by November 1__st_

Draco looked in confusion at the very floral single piece of parchment until the '_Harry Potter plus one_' finally clicked. "A wedding invitation? Are you inviting me to be your… to be your _date_?" Harry's face closed off immediately and Draco cursed himself. He allowed his shock to twist his face into something else and Harry was already denying the invitation.

"Of course not. Don't be stupid. I was only asking if you would be interested in attending. I know these plans have been made without you in mind but I'm sure Hermione would love for you to come." He took the invitation back from Draco and placed it in the envelope and hiding it from view.

Draco stilled his hand when he made to toss it on the table between them. "I didn't mean to say it that way. I'm sorry." He tried to be soothing but failure was thick in his mouth. "Potter, if you meant it to be a date I would more then- I mean that I wouldn't be adverse to- Are you interested in- Damn it, Harry, I don't know what to say!" Draco burst out. He looked flustered and wild, his face twisting in a way which made it look like he was in prison once more. He ran a hand through his hair in a characteristic copy of Harry, tousling his hair to appear wild, similar to what it was a week ago.

Harry blinked and blinked again before forming a slow smile. "Would you like to be my date?"

Draco, head now in his arms, groaned. That voice, smooth and slow just melted his bones. He was faintly surprised when he wasn't a big pile of goo on the floor. Without looking up he said, "More then anything."

Harry chuckled. "I wondered but I couldn't be sure. Imagine the once powerful Draco Malfoy wanting to date and perhaps do more with Harry Potter. I think I know a few witches and wizards who would pay good money to see that."

Draco looked up slowly knowing full well that his face was a dull pink with embarrassment as well as arousal. An assortment of images flew through his mind. "Would you place money on that? Or better yet, would to attend?"

"Of course. Though I promise you I wouldn't invite either witch or wizard to see. I can be somewhat jealous at times."

"I think I can handle that." Draco and Harry looked at each other, each one picturing the same impossible scenario that had very possible possibilities.

OOO

"I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!"

"I can. But then again I seen tons on the street." Sebastian replied to Alexandra Dursley as they ate dessert. "Men relationships work just as well as others. Actually, maybe ever better. I seen mor'o them last longer then the other kind."

Alexandra winced as Sebastian butchered the English language. She has been teaching him proper grammar for the last two weeks and for the most part he showed vast improvement. But when he reminisced about life on the streets, he lapsed heavily on the side of slang.

Harry had tentatively mentioned the budding relationship between him and Draco to see how his family would take it. Dudley was supportive, surprisingly and Alexandra was scandalized but not for the obvious reasons which she then proved.

"I do not mean that relationships between men won't work. It is their life choice and their business more anyone else's. I only meant that Inspector Potter and a convicted criminal should end up together. I can't believe that! He should have more sense!"

Draco grinned. "I know I should! Who would want to be seen with an inspector?"

Alexandra slapped at him with her napkin mockingly.

Dudley ginned. "He does have a point you know. Though I was thinking more along the lines of who would want to be seen with my cousin?"

"Hey!" Harry cried indignantly.

"Seriously though, Harry, don't let this leak to dad. I think he would do me in for fear that I might be contaminated by you."

"I wasn't even considering it." He promised. "How is Alexia now anyway? She's staying with Petunia and Vernon right?"

"Just until we get back. I can't bear leaving her there over night right now." Alexandra shivered. "I did thank you didn't I?" She asked the three who helped get her daughter back.

"Only just about a hundred times," Sebastian said, "and you gave me a home. I think that's thanks enough."

Draco agreed. The whole operation took a total of four days. Draco would gladly give up a year if it meant a good place for Sebastian to live. He was shocked by the realization of how much that kid came to mean to him. He couldn't remember a time when another human had mattered that much then he looked at Harry. It was only a matter of time now.

OOO

The month of September passed in a blur of activities. Harry went back to work a week after meeting up with Draco again and was stuck most of the time behind his desk doing paperwork. Apparently it was his punishment for not telling Kingsley Shaklebolt about Draco and his being the infiltrator. Harry knew that the reason he was stuck doing paperwork for his case and the other currant cases was to allow him some down time and a chance to get home at a decent hour. Kingsley knew that Draco was currently living at Grimmauld Place and Harry also knew that he suspected the reason but there was no proof. Harry could also hide behind the well known fact that he frequently harboured people in his home so no one looked too closely as he gave room and board to a struggling wizard who helped out with a case. The free hours after work then left Harry free to worry about the wedding and the issues which will arise because of it. Hermione knew since he told her that he would be using the '_plus one_' on the invitation but Ron didn't know. Neither Hermione nor Harry knew how to approach him with that fact. Ron was more then aware of Harry's preferences especially after he suggested that it was the reason his relationships with women always fell apart and the fact he still considered himself a virgin well into his nineteenth year because he was unable to _complete_ on the physical side of things. Ron, however supportive of Harry's lifestyle, would not be understanding in the least when Harry showed up at the rehearsal dinner with Draco at his side. He thought that the help Draco gave to Harry for the case was still self-interest based and that the man would be better off to be tossed in Azkaban or back into the muggle prison.

Harry grinned when he thought of the look on Ron's face. At least he should be happy that day and not bother about the date Harry planned on bringing, or at the very least, put it off until Ron could go at him in private rather then in front of the large portion of the wizarding world that is the Weasley family.

The rehearsal dinner was at seven sharp at a well known bistro in Muggle London. One week from today his two best friends would be happily married and heading to North America for four glorious weeks of honeymooning. Harry was relieved for the reprieve he would be getting. Ron was starting to get on his nerves because all week he would pop into his office after escaping from his duties. Apparently Ron was experiencing second thoughts about his wedding. He usually came into Harry's office ranting how Hermione wouldn't love him or what if she fell out of love with him for if she did that they would be a miserable married couple because divorce was virtually impossible after the binding ceremony, through culture and magic. Since Hermione is muggleborn, even though she has lived the majority of her life in the wizarding world, Ron believes she will want to try and get a divorce without realizing that she is unable to do so. He doubted his ability to keep his wife after he married her. Harry could do nothing or say nothing except shake his head. He tried countless times before to convince his friend that Hermione was the most sensible witch he knew and what he was afraid of was _not_ sensible.

He looked at his clock and sighed. It was time to head home and get ready for the dinner. The entire wedding party and their dates were going to be there and that meant a lot of scrutinizing looks from those who did not know about Draco, meaning most of them. Harry packed up the loose papers on the desk and stacked them in a pile. He grabbed his coat off the coat rack and headed up to the designated apparation site.

When he arrived home, an unusual bustle of activity swamped the house. An impenetrable bubble covered the portrait of Mrs. Black, efficiently locking out all her ranting and screaming. Faces, familiar and strange, swarmed all around. After trying to get attention from passing people about what was going on, someone strikingly familiar came forward. Harry stared at Draco in confusion and was about to ask when he was told to shush and dragged up the stairs. They reached the third floor when Draco suddenly pressed Harry to the wall and kissed him, the hair on the other man tickling his face pleasantly. Harry pulled away in shock and blushed red at the suddenness of Draco's action.

"What was that for?" he demanded, sounding much harsher then usual due to the shock.

Draco shrugged. "I missed you. Can't a man kiss his boyfriend?"

"I- never mind. Why are all those people here? I didn't think there was a meeting tonight."

"There isn't. I did this. Please don't be too upset, it's for your benefit you know." Draco crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his chin. Harry received a glimpse of his old schoolmate rival except for the fact that they were arguing in the most private place in the Harry's house and Harry's lips were still moist from a kiss shared between the two.

Harry bit. "What was for my benefit?"

Draco grimaced. "Truly, it was Hermione's idea since I would never think of approaching him with this sort of situation and Dean Thomas got in touch with everyone and also asked him. I just offered your home which I knew you really couldn't mind too much. Also I supplied the dancers, muggles who I knew and stayed with for a while. They are good girls, not too much trouble and they are clean since they don't sleep with customers… they trust me since I would protect their virtue with my very life-."

"Wait, wait wait! Hold up!" Harry held up his hands to stem the never ceasing flow of verbal diarrhea. "Dancers, Draco? Who is this for and why are you talking to Dean Thomas?"

"The dancers are for the guests since I doubt they would appreciate male dancers. I know I would but I don't think _they_ would." Draco leaned in to Harry and wrapped his arms around him. Giving him a quick kiss, Draco propelled him toward his bedroom. His bedroom as apposed to their room as their relationship has yet to develop that far. There has been the occasional lust filled tumble but nothing has progressed past the separate beds. That was not the intention of Draco at the moment, however. "Dean Thomas is helping me in the preparations of Ron Weasley's bachelor party." Draco turned so Harry's back was to the open door and pushed. Harry stumbled over the threshold of his room and Draco rested against the door frame. "I would get dressed if I were you. We have a dinner party to crash. Well, I will be crashing, you are expected." He softly shut the door on his lover and Harry was left standing in shock. The words _"It was Hermione's idea" _and _"bachelor party" _somehow didn't fit together, but Harry wasn't about to question it. He began looking through his closet.

OOO

Besides Mrs. and Mr. Granger and Hermione's cousin Elizabeth, Draco and Harry were the only other two seated at the table. Mr. Granger looked slightly suspicious when Harry introduced them to Draco but they were gracious enough to except that. Perhaps it was because Harry was the best man and so that allowed him to have a bit more leeway. Draco sat beside Harry with Mrs. Granger on his left. She was talking to Harry across from him, leaning over slightly. Mr. Granger was on her other side sipping from his glass of beer. Elizabeth sat on the other side of Mr. Granger doodling on a napkin. She called across everyone to Harry, taking part of the growing discussion.

He tuned out most of the conversation which were stories about the antics of Hermione and Ron when they were still in the puppy love stage. Mrs. Granger was laughing a bit too much for the level of the humour in the stories. Draco didn't notice they had stopped until Mrs. Granger turned her attention on him.

"I remember you now. You were in their year at Hogwarts but in a different house, correct?" Her sharp eyes were trained on his face and Draco unconsciously leaned away from her and into Harry.

"Yes, that's right. I was in… a different house." Draco wished he sounded more secure then he did at the moment.

"And you were always one step behind them, as I was told. Hermione spent many hours ranting about you and others like you." She was calculating, very calculating. Draco shivered. He was expecting a lecture on misconduct but she suddenly laughed. "You know, she ranted about you so much I half expected her to marry you. There is a fine line between love and hate you know."

Draco sat shell shocked. Him and Granger? That was a laugh. Even if he had been attracted to the opposite sex, he was pretty sure Granger would never have him. She was more comfortable with the known rather the unknown. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to Harry. Laughter was shinning in those green eyes and Draco scowled.

He looked back to Mrs. Granger. "There is a very thick line between man and woman, however." A swarm of redheads made their way across the restaurant and Draco nodded to them. "I believe there is war we must attend to now."

Molly and Arthur Weasley, followed by a very grown, matured Ginny and supposedly her date. Fred and George, Draco didn't know which was which, came up next. Each had a strange witch on their arm and, by the looks of it, they were twins. Bill was next holding a little girl. The mother was a rare beauty who was part veela and went by the name of Fleur Delacour-Weasley. The small family was followed by Percy and his wife, another schoolmate named Penny. Charlie brought up the rear and he was alone. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley greeted the Grangers first then turned their attention to Harry and his guest. Their pleasant expectant faces were only touched with slight confusion when they studied Draco. He could see that they didn't recognize him, which wasn't a bad thing, and were perhaps expecting someone else.

Harry stood to shake their hands. "Hello Molly, Arthur. It's good too see you again so soon."

"Yes of course. Of course. And who is this?" The gathering clan turned all eyes on the scruffy blond man with light blue eyes and a beard neatly trimmed.

Harry cleared his throat. "Um, this is-is Draco. He's coming to the wedding and I thought it would be a good idea for him to meet you here rather then the actual ceremony."

One of the twins, Draco couldn't begin to guess which, laughed. "Good one Harry! Now who is this young man? He must be the one to organize the bachelor party."

Draco sighed. He would have to do _something _in order to convince them. This had to get done before Ron showed up. "Really, Weasley." He drawled. "I can understand why someone wouldn't believe that someone in such a state as I couldn't be Draco Mal- The Draco from Hogwarts, Slytherin House, but I assure you, it is." The tone he used almost made him wince.

Ginny and her date pushed forward to peer at him. "That's him alright. He's a bit scruffy but he's the same boy who went to school with us," said the date. Draco, taken aback by the sudden conviction spoken that he took his eyes from Molly and Arthur Weasley and turned to face Ginny and…. Blaise?

"What are you doing here?" He blurted without thinking. Blaise Zabini was his year-mate in Slytherin and while they were not as close as some others, they did share a dorm for six years. No one, after that amount of time, could remain strangers.

"No happy welcome? Well I didn't really expect it. Though I am surprised to see you here, Draco. Ever since the Daily Prophet had the article that the great Draco Malfoy was alive and kicking, I was hoping to run into you. I got my wish." His face was pleasantly bland and Draco felt chills go run up and down his back. His shiver was so light that the only on who noticed was Harry and the hand on his shoulder tightened slightly. Blaise didn't notice the tremor but his sharp eyes caught the movement of Harry's hand. "Ah, I see the rumours are true." Ginny and Blaise settled down on the other side of Harry while the rest of the family spread out around them. No one else said anything about Draco or his could be relationship with Harry. In fact, after Blaise's scrutiny, everyone avoided Draco's gaze, focusing in on Harry and the Grangers. Mrs. Granger was the only one besides Harry himself who included the poor man in conversation. That was until Ron and Hermione showed up.

Catcalls rose up from the section of the table hosting the twins and their dates. Ron turned red and glared at his brothers while Hermione only laughed and kissed their cheeks as they stood to greet her. Everyone followed suit and rose for the bride and groom-to-be. They were dressed in semi-casual retire and blended in perfectly with the surrounding muggles. In fact, they were all dressed to blend in perfectly which was understandable seeing how this restaurant was situated in the muggle world though run by wizards.

Hermione practically glowed as she made her way around the table to hug her parents. She smiled at Draco briefly before holding out her hand to Ron. He came over smiling passing Harry with a quick squeeze of his arm in greeting. "Love, is everyone you invited here?"

She gave an exaggerated look around the table, grinning at Ginny and Charlie and winking at Elizabeth. "Yes, everyone is accounted for." She raised her voice a bit so everyone could hear. "Before we sit down and eat I would like to say thank you to everyone who could come this evening. Those who are not actually apart of the bridal party, you are welcome to go into the next room when we are done. I believe a couple of billiard tables have been set up."

They moved to the other side where two spots were left open. Hermione sat across from Ginny while Ron sat across from Harry. He looked over Draco in a sweeping glance then away again with little expression. Draco frowned quizzically at Harry. He just smiled and shrugged. The table erupted in conversation and Draco was efficiently left in the dark.

The meal was very tasty though. Everyone had a choice between stake or fish with rice or mashed potatoes including a side salad or ear of corn. It was a three course meal starting with soup as the first. A creamy tomato with fresh basil leaves on top. The second was the main with the choice of stake or fish. The final was a light sorbet topped with a caramel sauce. All in all, it was a feast. It was around the second course as Draco was cutting a piece off his medium rare sirloin that Ron actually talked to him.

"Long time no see, Malfoy." He said rather pleasantly. "Nice job taking out the Child Snatchers. I hear you were a real hero."

Draco blinked, and then blinked again. He looked at Harry who stared at Ron like he had two heads then at Hermione who just radiated smugness. "Uh…" he said. "Thanks, I guess."

The table had frozen and all attention was focused solely on the four in the center. Ron grinned at the blond man who had caused so much strife in their younger days. "You know, I think I like you a lot better now." He looked at Harry, "sure you two have my blessing if you want it. Whatever. He's not so much a ferret now is he?"

Harry laughed especially when Ron winced and looked sourly at his bride-to-be. She must have kicked him. "He really isn't, Ron. I won't even ask why you're being so good about this and just accept it for what it is."

"Don't thank me, really. I want to make sure I don't get poisoned by the man throwing me a surprise bachelor party, now do I?" Ron winked at Draco and once again, he was speechless. Where did the redhead get such a refined and easy mannerism from? One word? Hermione.

The girl a fore mentioned blanched and started to deny telling when Ginny noticeably edged away. Bill, the oldest Weasley, stopped her with a "Hey hey! Look what we have here."

"Ginny!" came from the indignant bride. Ginny blushed and mumbled something and the conversation was once more directed away from highly embarrassed man. He was surprised and pleasantly so by the response from the Weasleys. They were family to Harry and therefore very important.

The dessert came and shortly after the dinner was finished. It was nearly eight thirty when the dates were sent into the billiard room. Since the male sex dominated the Weasley family, it only made sense that the significant others were dominated by the female sex. The twins who were dating the twins were Amanda and Calli. Apparently they were pool sharks since they were currently handing Draco and Blaise their asses in a game of doubles.

"Eight ball, corner pocket." Amanda or Calli, they were as unidentifiable as the Weasley twins, said as she leaned down to line up the pool cue with the ball. A dull 'clunk' and the ball sank out of sight. She rose with a smile.

Her sister bounced up with a grin. "Amanda, good shot. Lets take a quick nip into the ladies room shall we?"

"Of course." Amanda looked back at the guys, "We have to powder our noses for our company." They giggled and disappeared down the hall.

That left Draco alone with Blaise. Things were about to get worse. "So… you and Potter eh? I must say, I didn't see that happening."

Draco leaned casually against the wall, nursing the beer a waitress brought them all. "You never saw very far in the future anyway. Besides, the real news is you and the girl Weasley. I must say, I was surprised about that."

The Italian man's eyes darkened with… love? Lust? And he sighed. "Yes, the unexpected is very hard to predict. She is beautiful though." He shook his head as if to clear it. "I was being serious when I told you I was hoping to run into you. I do want to talk to." He moved in beside Draco and leaned across from him. "It's about your mother."

Draco frowned. His mother? It was the last thing he expected at this time. "My mother is dead."

"She's not. She's living with my mom in Sardinia right now. I'm not sorry to tell you this here and now and I can say she doesn't expect anything but she is alive and, I would think, still loves you."

Draco pushed off from the wall. The girls were back. "I would love to stay and chat, ladies, Blaise, but I'm afraid I have a bachelor's party to finalize." He walked up to the girls and grabbed a hand from each. "It's been a pleasure to meet you." he said smoothly before dropping the hands without the customary kiss departed. He saw Harry still sitting at the table talking with the redheads. He inclined his head to signal that he was leaving when he caught his eye and Harry nodded in understanding before turning back to the conversation. Draco sighed. He didn't know what he expected but it wasn't news of his mother. A woman he hasn't laid eyes on over six years and one who was rumoured to be dead, found in their family manor after the massacre at the ministry. He didn't want to think of it now. He stepped onto the street and signalled a taxi.

OOO

The party was a success. It was nearing three in the morning and Ron was completely hammered and sleeping the effects off in one of the spare bedrooms on the second floor. Seamus and Dean were playing 'hockey' with three bottle caps at the dining table in the kitchen. The girls were sent home just after Ron passed out and men were strewn here and there either from consumption or because all seven rooms were taken by others. Remus was standing, talking quietly to Harry in the kitchen and Draco was currently picking up ribbons and scarves to be washed then returned to the two dancing girls.

All in all, everyone was happy. Music, both muggle and wizard, played throughout the house, before rocking the floorboards as most guys howled and cat called the girls, now just adding the background to the sound of sleeping. When all the scarves were picked up, Draco went into the kitchen to find Harry. The other two men broke off their conversation. Harry smiled and Remus simply looked at Draco then yawned.

"It was a good party but I'm done for the night. I'm getting too old for this. I'll be down in the morning to help with the mess. Good night." Was all he said before vanishing up the servant stairway.

Clanking from the table made the couple turn in time to see Dean and Seamus stand up and stretch. "We're off to bed too. See ya later Harry, Draco." Dean nodded and followed Seamus out the back door. A moment later two distinctive _cracks_ could be heard as they apparated away.

Draco sighed. "I sure know how to clear a room. Sorry about that."

"It wasn't you. They were discreetly giving us space so not be embarrassed or to embarrass." Harry took Draco's hand and led him up the stairs bypassing the second floor straight to the third. While the main staircase was broken into two, one for the second and the other for the third, the servant's stairway was one solid stretch, possible with the use of a handy compaction spell and a silencing spell so not to squeak. Later it was used solely for convenience since house elves don't need to use stairs when they travel.

"What was with the conversation between you and Remus then? If I didn't interrupt that?"

"He just… gave me something. Mostly advice that I didn't need." Harry scowled at the door leading to the second floor.

"Do I dare ask?" Draco asked archly with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh you can ask alright, but I won't be telling you, I'd rather leave that as a demonstration." Harry grinned and stepped out on the third level. He cast a spell on the door and then on the other staircase, both were privacy spells, then he pulled Draco along to his room.

Draco shivered in anticipation, _finally! _and moved somewhat faster. "Well then, I suppose if you must show me…" Harry just laughed in response.

Once inside Harry closed the door and manually locked it then cast a third privacy charm, waving his wand to test the strength before nodding satisfactorily.

"Expecting an attack?" Draco asked mildly as he worked on the buttons of his shirt.

Harry grinned apologetically. "This might not be the best night for this seeing as there are six Weasleys downstairs including the twins who would just love to take a picture of whatever goes on in here."

Light dawned on Draco. "Ah, then hand me your wand for a second." He went closer to the door and waved the wand experimentally. He hasn't done this charm for a number of years but it was one that had been engrained into his mind. It was a simple allusion which allowed the person on the other side to see only that of a single sleeping body in bed. It would be too dark to see hair colour and lumos only created deeper shadows on the room. It was a complicated movement and chant but it was worth it.

OOO

When the incantation was done, Harry looked closely at the door. "I don't recognize it. What's it do."

Draco put the wand down on the night table and resumed unbuttoning his shirt. "You wouldn't, even with your Auror Training. It's a dark spell but a passive one. It's only an allusion allowing whoever opens that door to see one person sleeping." His shirt was opened all the way, leaving a peeking view of his pale chest. Harry stared, his eyes following the flow of the fabric. "If you don't join me, I'll take action myself."

Harry blinked then grinned and pulled his sweater over his head. He started on the belt buckle, not bothering to pull it out of the loops fully before opening his pants and sliding them down his legs. "Now who's slow?" Harry was standing like an idiot with his pants down around his ankles and his shoes and socks still on. He hobbled back to the bed to sit down before removing his sneakers. One sock came off when the other supporting foot was gripped and lifted in the air. Draco held on to his ankle bone and slowly lifted until Harry lost balance and fell on his back.

"Much better," praised Draco as he carefully removed the second sock and tossed it behind him. He was completely naked as he hovered over his soon-to-be lover. "You were saying?"

"Nah uh." Harry stated helpfully before rolling out from under Draco, hitting his left arm out of the way to get to his pants crumpled on the floor. He dug quickly in the pockets to pull out a squat, wide bottle. Opening the top and pouring the contents of it onto his hand he rubbed them together lightly, pleased to feel his skin beginning to tingle.

He turned back to Draco who had displayed himself on the bed. One arm was flung over his head while the other was resting across his chest and his right leg was bent so his foot was flat to the bed. He was fully revealed and Harry just rolled his eyes. He nudged the other man and gave him the bottle to hold. "Was this the gift? Geeze, Remus is much more understanding then I gave him credit for." He rubbed a bit between his fingers and his eyes widened in surprise. "Whew, this is awesome."

"I know." Was his replay as Harry wormed out of his boxers. "Let me show you what's really amazing."

And he did. And Draco couldn't stop with the praises.

OOO

"Oh, that is _not _true! And besides, I was telling the story, not you. Go back to your paper work."

"You should go back to your homework. The kids shouldn't hear things like this anyway." Harry helpfully pointed out.

"You're the one who had to go into detail! I was just going to end it on my very accomplished illusion with someone else's wand. You do know that it's hard enough with your own wand never mind someone else's. You know-."

"Come on, Uncle Draco. Finish the story! There is so much more left." said the nine year old Alexia. She was spending the night at number twelve Grimmauld Place along with six year old Hanna Weasley who had curly red hair and bright brown eyes, and five year old Tyler and Travis who were currently sneaking up on an eleven year old Alisha who was growing up to be just as gorgeous as her mother. The house which was once dingy and dank bloomed in light and colour. The portrait was officially removed and Kreacher died of old age, allowing the dust to settle, so to speak, and be swept out. Grimmauld Place was now a popular daycare with Draco staying in most of the time to study and complete assignments from his courses he took over owl mail especially over the summer. Tyler and Travis who were the sons of Fred and Amanda Weasley as well as little Hanna were the most frequent visitors. Alisha only came to spend the night once in a while when Fleur and Bill were in town and Molly and Arthur were otherwise engaged. Alexia spent every second weekend there so she would have some experience in the wizarding world. She was progressing beautifully, already able to manage simple spells when she managed to get her hot little hands on Draco's or Harry's wand.

"What else is left? I told you the story you wanted to hear." Draco said confusedly. She had asked about the Child Snatchers and how Draco and Harry became to be involved but not in so many words. She asked "what happened with those child snatchers and how did that help you and Uncle Harry?" Draco shrugged and started the story at the beginning with Harry filling in bits here and there to make the story more rounded. However, in some cases it was more of an interruption or a speculation which made things kind of stuffy. To make matters worse, Sebastian, who was now in his early twenties but still stopped by now and then, came to drop Alexia off earlier on and sat in to listen for a bit. _He_ put his two sense in as well which now made Draco's tale a three person tale. He was very much relieved that Ron and Hermione were not there or else the story would have mutated out of proportion and he would have to hear, yet _again_, how Hermione let slip that Draco and Harry were involved and how she, barely, lived through his temper tantrum for the entire day before the rehearsal dinner and how she managed to calm him down enough to make him promise not to talk to Harry about this before hand. That little tidbit answered the question why Ron stopped bugging Harry about the wedding and why he was so excepting at the dinner. The wedding was amazing like expected and Ron was as cool as was not expected. Hermione, surprisingly was the one to suffer from cold feet, but her Maid of Honour, Elizabeth, was the star to bring her out of the bathroom and onto her father's arm so he could lead her down the aisle.

Draco's wondering mind was brought back to the present by the insistent, "Uncle Draco!"

"What?"

"You didn't finish what happened to your mom! I never met her." Alexia crossed her arms over her skinny chest and stomped her foot. The other kids had long ago disappeared, not interested in this type of love tale.

"Ah, my mother. Yes, I was hoping to leave that one in the dark. You see, Alexia, Uncle Blaise told me about her but he didn't mention that she was mad. She's a little better then comatose. Slightly better then dead," he explained.

"I know what comatose means!"

"When I found that out I couldn't bare to see her. Mrs. Zabini said it was for the best since she wouldn't even know I was there. She died a year after I found out."

Alexia came and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh I'm sorry Uncle! I never knew. It must be awful not to have a mother anymore."

He patted her head. "You know, sweetie, I never really knew her anyway. I was sad but it was still ok because I have Uncle Harry and you and all your cousins to make me happy again. Now, I think its time for bed. It's been a long day and you get to practice flying tomorrow."

She skipped away from him and held her hands to her mouth. "Really? Does that mean I can fly the firebolt?"

Draco laughed. "No, no, no. you get the cleansweep seven. It's older, goes much slower and not as high. It's better to learn on that broom."

"Aww, but-."

"No buts young lady!" Harry came back into the room with his bag of papers. "Bed now. Give Uncle Draco a hug and get your butt upstairs." He grinned as he said this. The twins were already put to bed and Hanna had given up ages ago. Alisha was curled up on the couch, her light blue eyes flashing in the firelight as she stared at the fire. Her bed time was not for another hour. She was starting at Hogwarts in the fall and suffered from slight anxiety. Draco sat beside her and pulled his text book closer. He was a year away from completing his masters in spell work. When he finishes that, he can begin teaching at Hogwarts which is what he discovered he wanted to do. Let Harry be the hero, and Draco be the brains.

Alisha turned so she was still curled but facing Draco instead of the fire. "Why are you studying? You don't start school until September like me."

"I need to be ready plus I still have homework. It gets owled to me every week you know! You just wait, you'll be given some assignments for the holidays as well."

She stuck her tongue out then turned her head, a smile playing on her lips. He was going to start reading again until… "Was it true?"

"Was what true?" he asked without looking up.

"Were you really expelled from school?"

"Yes, I was."

"Could you explain that again please? But I don't want you to soften it. Tell me as much about the school as you can, all the history since you were there that wouldn't be in the book Auntie Hermione gave me." Her eyes shone with excitement and she swished her silvery hair over her shoulder.

Draco started his second tale that night.

OOO

_My story has ended and now, more then ever before, my life revolves around children. All my little nieces and nephews constantly climbing over my knees and getting into my hair drives me up the wall! But I could never be happier. For the first time in my life, the last seven and a half years, my life finally includes family, something that I never thought I would need. And Harry, I can never forget Harry who simply is._

_...Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-  
__...I took the one less traveled by.  
__...And that has made all the difference..._

_fin_

OOO

_LilNicky21_


End file.
